The Happy Life of Ron Weasley
by architect 2010
Summary: The world is at peace. Ron has come to terms with his sexuality and has enjoyed the summer playing around with other boys. Now its his final year and he is determined to find love and passion within the walls of Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All the characters in this fic belong to J.K. Rowling.**

**Rating: 'M'** **for strong scenes of a sexual nature. And coarse language throughout**

**GENRE: Romance/Angst**

**Pairings: RON/DRACO, NEVILLE/BLAISE, SEAMUS/DEAN, RON/DEAN, RON/VIKTOR, NEVILLE/OMC/OMC**

Summary: The world is at peace. Ron and Neville have to terms with their sexuality and are looking for love at Hogwarts.

"Ah fuck" moaned Ron as he felt Dean's cock entering him. "You okay?" asked Dean worryingly. "Yeah, it's just been so long" said Ron as Dean nodded and pushed in further till the end. "Go on, fuck me" said Ron. Dean smiled and pulled nearly all the way back and pushed in again; "Fuck" moaned Ron as Dean began to set a pace. Ron pulled at his cock, trying to match the pace with Dean's screwing. "That's it" moaned Dean as he saw Ron's ministrations, Ron tightened his arse, trying to make it tight for Dean, "Yeah" he moaned as he rammed his cock violently into Ron. "That's it" Ron rapidly masturbated his cock, trying to relieve the pressure; Dean couldn't take it anymore, he gave into the tightness of Ron's hole and he began to cry "Oh Shea, Shea, come for me" Dean cried out as Ron screamed and came all over himself and Dean's chest. The tightness became too tight for Dean and he pulled out and came all over Ron's chest. Dean's squirted all over his chest and managed to get one last squirt over Ron's face. Dean opened his eyes and saw that Ron was licking his now deflated, but still long dark cock. Dean pulled back and licked Ron's cheeks, pulling in for a kiss Dean's and Ron's tongues meshed together.

"Sorry Ron" Dean said as he magically cleansed Ron. "It's alright. Just promise me when we get back to Hogwarts, tell him". Dean nodded; "I'm sorry. It's not fair what I'm doing to you". Ron caressed Dean's cheek; "Its okay. I love our times together. I used to have a crush on you". Dean shook his head; "Find someone Ron. Many guys will give their right arm to date one of the saviours of the world". Ron laughed; "I guess announcing to Harry, Mione and Ginny that I'm gay in the park was not such a good idea" Dean laughed as he lay his head on Ron's torso. "How did they take it?" asked Dean. "Harry and Ginny were okay. Mione was a bit apprehensive". Dean got up and rested his head on the pillow; "What's her problem. She's dating Brian Macintyre from Hufflepuff, and she's giving you a hard time". Ron snorted; "Yeah. I've got to tell you, there is something about Hermione that I can't just put my finger on. I don't know maybe I'm getting to analytical". Dean smiled; "So, want to spend the night?" Ron shook his head, "No better get home". Dean nodded; "I understand. So see you at the Express in two days?" Ron nodded "Yeah see you. Please Dean, tell Seamus you love him". Dean nodded and Ron kissed him.

* * *

Apparating to the Burrow, Ron walked in to find Harry and Ginny sitting together by the fire. Looking at them he smiled sheepishly and walked upstairs to the bathroom. The timid spray hit Ron and he felt a strong relief. The shower was always a place where Ron contemplated events and his thoughts, however with the fall of the Dark Lord, Ron was always thinking about one thing; his personal life. Coming out to his family and friends was a challenge, and whilst everybody, save Hermione, accepted it, Ron felt lonely. The summer and a half had been a decadent and enjoyable one for Ron as he pretty much slept his way around. Meeting new guys at bars and having one night stands had its appeals, and it no doubt helped Ron that for the last three months he'd been basically a 'slut for cock' as Hermione put it more than patronizingly. Meeting new guys helped Ron immensely, he learnt so many new things regarding gay sex from much more experienced guys, experiencing both as a top and a bottom made him more than ready and willing when it came to 'loving' his two most important summer flings, namely Dean Thomas and Viktor Krum. Just the thought of Krum...sorry Viktor made Ron's cock rise as he remembered his encounters with the Bulgarian seeker.

* * *

_Bill and Fleur's anniversary party was in full swing and pretty much everybody was paired up save for Ron. Harry and Ginny were snogging, Fred was dancing with Angelina and Hermione was having a conversation with her new boyfriend Brian; Ron smiled at Hermione to which she simply looked down and turned her back. Ron shook his head slightly in disgust. "You know this is probably the first time I'm going to defend you against her" said Harry as he came over with Ginny. Ron smiled "Thanks for your support. Anyway it's her loss, if she can't accept what I am than she can just go screw herself". Ginny nodded "You're right. Can't believe Krum is on his own here" Ron looked up and saw the Bulgarian seeker standing by the food counter; "Another victim of homophobia" said Ron. "I'm glad the Cannons have given him a place. He deserves it" said Ginny. There was a pause and Ron looked towards his sister and future brother in law; "Excuse me, I'm going to see how he's doing". Ginny looked surprised; "You're not going to argue?" Ron smirked; "No of coruse not. I'm going to welcome him to England". Both Harry and Ginny blushed and laughed; "Go for it mate" said Harry._

_Ron walked towards the food buffet and gave a slight cough; Viktor turned around and smiled; "Oh hallo. Ron isn't it?" Ron nodded; "Yeah, Ron Weasley. I've still got your autograph". Viktor smiled "I'm so glad. When I left Hogwarts after the Tournament, it looks like you wanted to murder me". Ron laughed "I actually wanted to. You're friendship with Hermione drove me mad. But I've learnt a lot about myself over the last few years". Viktor motioned for him and Ron to sit at a table; "Tell me what happened with you and Hermione? You haven't said a word all evening". Ron snorted; "Haven't said a word all summer. It looks like she gave you the same courtesy". Viktor took a bite of his food and responded; "But why?" Ron inhaled and exhaled; "Viktor don't take this the wrong way, try and keep an open mind". Viktor smiled; "Ronald, do you read the news? I think I can keep an open mind". Ron looked around and saw Hermione dancing with Brian; "I think Hermione is homophobic. That's why she hasn't talked to you nor I". Viktor was speechless, sure his cover 'relationship' during the tournament with Hermione was to dispel all the gay rumours spread about him, but he always wanted to be friends with the witch. "Are you also..." asked Viktor. Ron nodded; "But you have known her for so long" Ron shrugged "It happens", Viktor face pulled a smirk "So how long?" Ron smirked back at him; "A while now. How about you?" Viktor responded "Since I was fifteen. But ever since it came out, nobody in Bulgaria wants anything to do with me". Ron decided to move in for the kill; "Well I know someone who's interested; he's about eighteen with ginger hair, blue eyes and a body to die for". Viktor laughed; "Does this guy want to know me better?" Ron nodded. "Meet me in ten minutes behind the house". Ron smirked "I'd like that". Viktor got up and shook Ron's hand and then went his way. When Viktor was out of sight, Ron walked up to his table and saw a shocked Harry and Ginny. He gave them a grin, to which Ginny returned; "I want details" she said quietly. Ron and Harry looked at her in disbelief._

_Viktor and Ron's eyes met each other, "Can you get away for the night?" asked Viktor. Ron smiled "Of course" _

_Viktor then apparated them to his modest yet cosy flat. "Here we are" said Viktor. Ron did a quick scan of the living space, nothing special yet everything for a single guy; Viktor looked at the red head "I know its nothing special". Ron blushed "Sorry Viktor but ever since the war, I've been kind of trained to mind my own surroundings" Viktor laughed; "So what do you see here?" Ron raised an eyebrow and checked Viktor out in his formal attire; "A tall handsome, athletic guy who is charming and..." Viktor went up to Ron and caressed his cheek, Viktor's lips found Ron's as they shared a deep passionate kiss, Viktor let go and magically shut the curtains. "You are all mine for tonight" said Viktor. Ron kissed Viktor again and began to unbutton his blazer. Shimming out of it, Viktor pulled away and began to strip Ron of his tie and shirt, once off Ron took off his shoes and socks and slowly peeled away his trousers. Viktor hitched a breath as he saw his conquest naked; "No underwear?" asked Viktor breathlessly. Ron smirked and revelled in the fact that despite being a bottom with Viktor, he certainly had the upper hand in making him lose it. Ron went down on his knees and unbuttoned Viktor's trousers, removing his shoes and socks and then his trousers leaving him in his silk boxers which outlined the massive erection. Ron licked his lips and removed the boxers, with Viktor's massive prick hitting him on the cheek. "Sorry" said Viktor. Ron shook his head and gave the head a lick. "Ahh" purred Viktor. Ron looked up and saw Viktor's pleading eyes. It was going to be tough for Ron. Sure he was very much used to long cocks, thanks to his sessions with Dean and the others he'd been intimate with over the summer, but the thickness was another story. Moving his mouth down Ron let the prick in his mouth, the wet and hot space of Ron's mouth worked wonders for Viktor and the tongue snaking around his shaft added the extra stimulation Viktor craved. Ron definitely knew and loved to give blowjobs. Up and down Ron's mouth went to which Viktor screamed his lungs; breathing through his nose Ron looked up to see his lover biting his lip and moaning "__**Da. **__**Lapai mi huia**__*****__". The foreign language was the final straw as Ron took his own already hard cock and began to fist it, but the fact that Viktor was giving him a lot of work, and the fact that his masculine scent drove Ron wild made Ron stop and put his wet fingers on Viktor's balls; "__**AH EBA****__" moaned Viktor and before he thought he couldn't take no more Ron provided the final finish. Going all the way down, Ron drove Viktor's head towards his throat. "Ah... __Da ti se iztsikam__" cried Viktor in his native tongue as he came down Ron's throat. Ron let go a bit swallowed as much cum as he can. Letting go of his cock Ron stood up and took Viktor's hand; "Bedroom?" Viktor eagerly nodded._

_After giving Ron a much deserved blowjob, Viktor had him on all fours and was slowly licking Ron's anus. Pushing his arse back into Viktor's face, Viktor gave a few more licks to the tasty anus before he stood up and grabbed a vial of the nightstand. Ron marvelled at the bedroom with a mirror in front of him and a mirror to his right Ron had a fantastic view of Viktor's face and body and also of his cock that was going to be driven into Ron. Pushing in a finger, Viktor pumped it in, slowly adding a second and third. Ron moaned and met Viktor's fingers; "You ready?" asked Viktor. Ron nodded and he looked to his left where he saw a reflection of Viktor lobbing up his cock and slowly teasing Ron's hole with the head. Ron wiggled his arse slowly; "If it hurts, I beg of you, please tell me" said Viktor. Ron nodded and Viktor pushed into Ron's warm and surprisingly tight hole. Ron let out a small gasp and smiled. Viktor looked at him in the mirror and pushed in further slowly inch by lubricated inch. The warmth and tightness of Ron's' hole drove Viktor wild, pulling out a bit and slowly pushing back in trying to create a rhythm, Viktor revelled in the pleasure this boy was giving him; Ron pushed back trying to meet his lover's thrusts. Feeling this, Viktor decided Ron was ready, putting one hand on his hip and the other capturing Ron's big erect cock. Viktor pulled out and slammed in. Ron screamed in bliss; "Yeah...that's...it." Doing this a few times Ron moaned out "That's...it! Merlin Fuck!" Finding his prostate, Viktor kept at that angle and began to slam into that special place; "Ron...__**Da te eba v guza*****__" moaned Viktor as he began his assault whilst desperately trying to wank Ron's cock. Soon the tell tale signs of climax became apparent. Viktor's cock was beginning to expand as was Ron's tighten his ring of muscle Viktor exploded and shot three shots into Ron's bowls. "__**EBA**__!" he cried out as he shot a few more squirts. Pulling out Viktor went down Ron's back and his left buttock before he kissed Ron's cum streaked hole and began to lick up all the cum; "Merlin Fuck!" moaned Ron as he came onto Viktor's hand. "Viktor kiss me, I need to taste you!" moaned Ron Viktor tongued Ron delivering a bit of his cum. Viktor then licked his hand; "Now taste yourself" he said with a smile. Both boys shared a passionate kiss._

* * *

Back to the Present

Ron shot his load over the tiled walls in the shower smiling at the memory of Viktor. Switching off the shower, Ron dried himself off and went to bed, thinking about how in two days time he would be going back to Hogwarts for his final year, as a new man, filled with confidence and with an eye for the boys.

* * *

Whilst Ron was starring at the ceiling thinking about his final year at Hogwarts, Neville Longbottom was walking in the night draped in a black cloak. Sure the rain may have given him the reason to bring it with him, but still the need to keep his identity and trip a secret was paramount. Reaching the small cottage, Neville knocked four times. The door was opened by a tall and striking ebony wizard, Neville perked up and the man's handsome looks and his sincerer welcoming smile warmed Neville's heart. "Please come in" Neville entered and thanked the man. "Hi I'm Tony. I say placing the ad was definitely worth it". Neville blushed; "Thank you. I'm happy that I found a personal advert fitting for my desires". "Love has our friend arrived?" said another voice. Neville looked round and found ebony wizard, slightly shorter than the other one but beautiful just the same. "Oh hello I'm Richard". Neville smiled "Neville, pleased to meet you both".

"So Neville, would you like a drink?" asked Tony.

* * *

Ten minutes later all three wizards were naked with Neville kneeling between the two of them sucking Toni's ten inch cock, whilst handling Richard's. "Hm, Nev. As amazing as you're sucking skills are. I would really like it if you were on the bed". Neville pulled out the cock with a popping sound and grinned. "Such a nice bubble arse this boy has" said Richard. Neville turned to face Richard and blushed. "Fuck me guys" said Neville as he got up and went on the bed. Both ebony wizards laughed; "Such as eager slut isn't he? Are you?" said Richard. Neville smiled cheekily. "Did you prepare yourself?" asked Tony. Neville nodded, "Yeah had the plug inside me for two days now". Tony put Neville's legs on his shoulders whilst Richard whispered a cock binding spell on Neville's. Neville reacted slightly to the tingle; "Sorry slut, but we don't want you to cum too easily". Tony rubbed his hand on Neville's buttocks as he used his other hand to turn the plug round. Neville moaned in pleasure. "Richard show Nev your arse. Nev you lick it". Richard squatted above Neville's face exposing his open hole to Neville's tongue, which Neville had already begun to lick. Richard moaned; "Yeah right in there" Neville spread open his lover's arse and began to lick it as if it was a sweet cold ice cream. Tony mean while pulled the plug out of Neville's arse exposing his open and clean hole to him. Lubing up his cock, Tony entered the tight hole. "God's Nev. Are you sure you're not a virgin?" Neville moaned no and carried on using his tongue to pleasure the anus in front of him. Tony rammed in eliciting a moan from Neville who was still carrying on. Tony pulled out and in a few times until the old rhythm came in. Richard got of Neville's face and fed him his cock, to which Neville eagerly lapped up. "Ah, you were right love, this boy's fucking...brilliant!" Tony rammed in and out into Neville who was screaming his lungs; "FUCK ME TONY!" Tony pulled out and rammed back in "AH! THAT SPOT" 'Sweet lovely prostate' thought Tony; "THAT'S RIGHT OH MERLIN FUCK!" moaned Neville. Richard pulled out of Neville's mouth and slapped his cock on Neville's cheeks "Want to drink some of this? You're starving aren't you slut?" Neville nodded "Yeah! Feed your slut". Richard went back in to Neville's mouth. After ten more minutes Tony and Richard felt their imminent orgasms; "Nev, I'm gonna cum!" Neville spat Richard out; "Come on me face! Richard in my mouth" Neville took Richard in again and sucked him a few more times before he came into Neville's warm mouth. Tony looked at the eighteen year old being filled up by his lover's cum. Tony pulled out of Neville's warm hole and went over to Neville's face where he came all over his face. "Yeah, you like that slut. You love my gravy all over your cheeky face. Yeah take it" Neville wiped some cum from his face and used it to masturbate his cock. Richard took the spell of and Neville came with a hard moan, his ejaculation squirting like a fountain. Once spent, he gave a smile to which the two wizards returned; "Sleep here?" asked Richard. Neville nodded and his two fuck buddies lay on with side of him kissing him and licking him to sleep. Neville smiled to himself and took comfort in the fact that ever since coming out, his life got a whole lot better. 'If Ron could do it, than I can" he thought.

Translations: Please bear in mind that these are loose translations. If they are wrong, then I apologise.

_***"Da. **__**Lapai mi huia" **_= Suck my Dick

**** **_**"Eba" **_= Fuck

_***** "Da te eba v guza**_**" **= Fuck you in the ass

A/N: Thanks for reading. Please leave me some feedback, since I really have plans to continue this fic. Hope you enjoyed it.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks to trulybliss08 for the positive review. Hope this chapter doesn't disappoint.**

Stepping aboard and leaving Platform 9 ¾ Ron, Harry and Ginny waved good-bye to Mrs. Weasley. Walking through the train, the three found an empty compartment and decided to settle down. "Can't believe this is it" said Ron. Harry nodded; "The final year. Merlin it's just so surreal" Ginny caressed her boyfriend's hand and he wrapped his arm around her; "I'm so happy we're all still here, and that we can hopefully have a year when no one is trying to kill us". All three of them laughed as they all moved in for a group hug. "I love you. I love you both so much" said Ron, as he got a pat on the shoulder from Harry and a kiss from his sister; "I just hope Hermione stops being so cruel to me" said Ron. "That's her problem Ron. And anyway you made the right decision; you decided to come out to her and gave her the ugly truth instead of hurting her later on in life". Ron smiled at his sister's defensive comment; "I just couldn't lie to anyone, especially to my own family and friends". There was a knock and the three looked up to see Dean and Seamus grinning; "Hey guys. What's up?" asked Harry, "Nothing. Just that I finally got the courage to tell this idiot beside me that I love him" said Seamus. Ron beamed "Finally. Good to see you two finally get together". Ginny butted in; "I'm so happy for you guys". The couple thanked them and pulled Ron out of the compartment. Harry asked Ginny; "What do you think they want with Ron?" Ginny shook her head; "I don't want to even go down that route. If it was just Shea and Dean..." Harry pulled a shock face; "Oi you. I'm your boyfriend". Ginny smirked at Harry; "I know" before leaning down to kiss him.

Outside the compartment the three boys were talking; "So I...well we just wanted to say thank you for pushing Dean to admit his feelings". Ron blushed "Hey no worries". Dean hugged Ron; "Look I know I used you for sex Ron, but..." Ron put his hand up; "It's okay Dean. You made it clear from the beginning you were looking for sexual release and that you loved Shea". Seamus smiled at Ron; "Look Ron. If you need to... release, then Dean and I will always be there for you" Ron blushed at the thought; "I'll be honest the thought of having you two and me being intimate has crossed my mind". Seamus laughed; "You dirty perv. No seriously, if there is someone we would like to share with than it's with you. But I beg of you, please find someone. This sleeping around is so bad for you". Ron nodded; "Thanks guys, I'm just glad that we have come to an understanding". Dean nodded; "Shea and I are forever and it was best just to come out and tell him all that I've done with you". Ron nodded "Good move"

"Are we forever?" asked Seamus. Dean looked at him "Yeah Shea we are. I love you more than life itself, and I can't bear the thought of not spending the rest of our lives together". For the first time since Ron met him, he never saw Seamus Finnegan cry, until now. Tears came to his eyes and Dean kissed them away; "I love you Seamus, and I want to be with you till we draw our last breaths" said Dean as he hugged his boyfriend. Ron was moved by the display of affection and Seamus advice on finding a boyfriend to settle down with finally hit home. From this moment on Ron would become the helpless romantic he thought he'll never be. Looking at the exchange, Ron felt uncomfortable and left the two alone. "Look guys I'll see you at school, yeah?"

Ron was walking back towards his compartment when he spotted Draco Malfoy staring out of the window; giving his new found confidence a chance, Ron went up to him; "Hey". Draco turned and smiled, which was a change from his usual sneer; "Hey Weasel, your sister and Potter still going at it?" Ron laughed "Probably... How was your summer?" Draco chuckled; "Not much, St Mungo's and the Manor was my holiday. How was yours? I hear you've become quite a stud. Finally decided to come out and explore the great world of queer men". Ron chuckled, but he soon ceased when Hermione and Brian came walking by, giving the two boys a dirty look of disgust. "Looking for a new master Malfoy? Dear me, you really are a slut for cock!" Ron responded; "How would you know that? Are you a closeted dirty poof?" the Hufflepuff wanted to grab Ron's throat but Hermione stopped him "He's not worth it! Anyone who putts from the rough is not worth it". Brian looked at them and pulled Hermione by the arm; Ron looked at his ex best friend in disgust. "I never thought the Mudblood would stoop so low to being controlled by that excuse of a human being" said Draco. Ron glared; "Sorry Weasley, I didn't..." Ron shook his head; "Its okay. She is weak isn't she" Draco smiled; "In denial like an old dress" Ron was confused; "What...you mean Hermione is in denial?" Draco nodded "Sure, one minute she's fighting for the rights of House Elves and the next she's against people like us. Do me a favour, something's got to give". Ron nodded; "You could be right. But still it hurts after all we've been through she would have a problem with my tastes". Draco paused and thought about the situation; "Look Weaslbe forgive me for asking this. You have all the right not to answer, especially to me! But were you and Granger ever... you know?" Ron shook his head; "No of course not. Mione and I never even went out together". Draco continued "So you just announced you're gay in front of Potter and her?" Ron nodded; "And my sister, yeah". Draco nodded; "Listen Weasley maybe its better if you talk to her. Tell her; reassure her that she's still your best friend. And also, tell her to dump him!" Ron nodded "Granger is many things but I could never see her as a little puppet being controlled by that man... I just can't picture that". Ron grunted in agreement; "So judging from this exchange, I don't see any problems this year from Slytherin". Draco smirked "Oh come on Weaslbe. It wouldn't be a school year without an insult or two from me wouldn't it?" Ron laughed; "See you at school". Draco looked at the boy; "Yeah see you...Ron" The two boys stared at each other; "Draco". Ron left Draco alone smiling.

"He sure has changed" said another voice, Draco turned and smiled at his best friend; "I know. It's brilliant. How've you been Blaise?" asked Draco as he hugged his oldest friend "Not bad. Concerned about you" Draco's smile disappeared "I'm fine. I still get a nightmare or two but I'm fine". Blaise arched his eyebrow "Still crazy over Weasley?"

Draco blushed; "Is it that obvious?" The ebony Slytherin smirked "Not really, just wanted you admit that you still fancy him". Draco playfully smacked Blaise on the shoulder "What was that for? Admit it Malfoy you love Weasley"

Draco raised an eyebrow; "At least I have a heart. How about you? Still screwing around?"

Blaise smirked "Of course. Guys are putty to me. I'm telling you I won't fall in love that easily". At that moment the sun came out of the clouds and the wagon door opened. Both boys turned around, to see a well built cute guy with black hair and an adorable round face. His t-shirt defined his abs and his smile gave the ebony wizard butterflies. "Oh hello, we're pulling in soon" said Neville as he walked back to the Gryffindor wagon. Blaise's world froze as he looked at the cute boy walking away showing off the outline of his bubble arse through his jeans. Draco turned to his friend and grinned; "So, still screwing around?" Blaise turned to his friend; "NO! I mean, yes. I won't lose my head so easily" Draco looked down to see Blaise sporting a huge hard erection through his trousers. "I bet you're pleased to see him?" Blaise looked down and adjusted his trousers "Fuck off Draco".

* * *

Finally coming back into Gryffindor Tower, the boys and the girls were surprised to see a change. "Wow! Do we really get our own dorms?" asked Ron. "Yeah we do. Its brilliant" replied Lavander. "So how was the summer?" asked Ron. Lavander smiled; "It was great actually Charles and I got together and well so far so good. How about you, heard you've become popular on the gay scene?" Ron smiled; "Who the hell is spreading all these rumours? Okay I'm gay, I like guys. Is it so difficult to comprehend?" Lavander, Parvati and Ginny laughed their heads off. Ron shook his head and turned to go to the boys dorms when he bumped into Hermione; "Watch where you're going! Don't want to catch anything!" Ron turned to look at the girl. "What's that supposed to mean?" Hermione went up to him; "Don't want to catch any gay illness from you. You've heard of AIDS, Hepatitis?" Ron shook his head; "Well you should all you queers have that" The other girls were shocked at Hermione "Hermione Granger don't you dare talk to my brother like that. Who the hell do you think you are?" Hermione paused and became speechless "Sorry okay" she said as she stormed out. Ron called out after her; "Hermione!" But the door closed. "If she's supposed to be Head Girl, she needs to change her attitude" said Ginny.

Arriving at his new dorm, Ron found it to be adequate. The bed was a double four poster and the furniture consisted of a closet and a nightstand. Ron began to unpack his things and heard a knock "Come in". The door opened and Neville came in; "Oh hey Nev. How've you been? How was the summer?" Neville sat on the bed and laughed; "Pretty much the same as yours" Ron grinned; "So got lucky then?" Neville nodded "And a half. Played around with a few guys and I'm telling you. I've never felt so happy". Ron sat next to him and put his arm around his friend. "I'm happy for you Nev. I think its time for you to have fun". Neville shook his head "No Ron. Its time for all of us to have fun, so give me details. How was Jamie?" Ron blushed "He was okay, nice tight spot, yeah we had fun actually. I met others of course and well...its summer flings. You know how they are. How about you? Still like black guys?" Neville smiled and nodded; "Yeah, can't see me being with anyone else. Sorry I didn't mean too..." Ron shook his head "Forget it. You have your desires, I have mine". Neville perked up "Do these desires have anything to do with a certain blonde Slytherin who've you been drooling over the summer?" Ron laughed; "Yeah, I definitely want to give it a shot. We had a chat today and we seem to be on good terms. How about you? Dean's taken, Lee is doing Parvati and..." "Blaise" Ron's mouth gaped "You want to go after Zabini?" Neville nodded; "I think he's cute and I really would like to get to know him. I think he's got his eyes on me, I caught him staring at my arse today". Ron giggled "What really?" Neville nodded.

The boys talked for a few moments before they decided to call it a night. After a shower, Ron went to bed thinking about Hermione. _'Its obvious there's a reason to her hatred. Mione would never be discriminating towards others'_ he thought. Soon these thoughts vanished and were replaced by her apology; Ron thought about it over and over and thought about Draco... and his advice on how to defuse the situation. Thinking up a plan made him lull into a blissful sleep in his new comfortable bed in the small cosy room that was his dorm.

**Again feedback is greatly appreciated. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Special thanks to trulybliss08 and Shadow2485 for the feedback. It really means a lot to me. Also an extra thanks to Krazy-Katy for putting onto his/her Story Alert subscription. I'll try and update as soon as possible.**

**Thanks  
**

The next day at Potions, Ron entered the classroom seeing Harry and Ginny this close made him reconsider his decision to sit with them since they were so into each other. Spying Blaise Zabini sitting on his own, Ron marched towards him; "Morning Zabini. May I?" asked Ron. Blaise nodded and made space for Ron. "How are things?" asked Blaise, Ron got into the conversation "Okay, its great we get our own dorms this year" Blaise agreed; "Where's Longbottom?" asked Blaise anxiously. Ron's hearing perked up; "Don't know, he should be here by now". Neville came into class; Blaise smiled at him and gave him a seat next to him. Neville nodded his head in gratitude and sat next to him. Draco was the last to come in and sat down next to Ron; "You don't mind?" Ron shook his head "Not at all".

Professor Slughorn paired up each student and they got to work. "Okay so we need a sprig of Peppermint and..." As Ron was reading the instruction on how to make the Euphoria potion. Draco began gathering equipment and setting it up, "Okay Ron, let's get down to it" said Draco. Ron smiled "Okay". As they began chopping and measuring each ingredient, both boys were surprised at the ease in their demeanour, Ron dropped the sprig and Draco mixed it making it dissolve. "So we just need to wait for it to turn bright yellow" said Ron. "I must say you know your potions" Ron blushed; "Yeah well if you have such a great partner with you, then learning about this stuff is a pleasure". Draco bit his lip; _'You blushed, but I am not going to...' _ Too late, a beautiful light shade of red came upon Draco's pale white face. Looking towards Neville and Blaise both boys were chatting and giving a small laugh each time. Draco and Ron eyed each other daring to smirk at the relaxing exchange between the two.

Slughorn was impressed with all the brews; however it was with Draco and Ron he was impressed with most. "Forty points each to Slytherin and Gryffindor". Students from both houses clapped and began humming 'Weasley is our king' Ron looked at Harry and Ginny who were smiling and clapping. He looked at Hermione who gave a small ghost smile before she ran off. The smile disappeared from Ron as concern over his ex best friend plagued him. "The secret to brewing a great potion is timing and common sense. But if you don't have the right partner working with you, then you might as well go back to square one". Both Draco and Ron eyed each other.

* * *

At lunch Ron sat with Harry and Ginny and was by coincidence right in front of Draco's vision. "You like him don't you?" Ron turned to his sister; "Is that a crime?" asked Ron. Harry shook his head "Not at all. If you like him, go for him. Besides from what I saw in Potions today, he really has changed for the better". On the other table Draco was checking Ron out; "He's fit isn't he" said Pansy. Draco turned to her and laughed; "Am I drooling?" Pansy laughed "So much so that you can diffuse a small fire". Draco wiped his dry mouth; "Whoa Drake. I was only kidding. My word, you and Blaise have got it bad". Draco looked for his friend and saw his starring down on his cup of tea, absent minded stirring it with a spoon. With lunch over everyone began the journey to their next classes. Draco caught up with Ron, Harry and Ginny; "Hello". "Oh hi Draco, come along we've got Defence next" said Ron as grabbed Draco's arm and they both ran to their next class. Ginny and Harry giggled; "If by the end of term they aren't a couple, then I'll lock them up in a room till they cave in". "What's so funny?" asked Hermione. Harry looked at her "Nothing, Ron and Draco. They're crazy about each other" Hermione's eyes perked up "Are they?" Ginny looked at the girl in surprise; "Well you've seem to have a change of heart" Hermione sneered and ran off to the next class, leaving Harry and Ginny in shock and despair.

* * *

The Hogwarts library was legendary due to its vast collection of forbidden texts in the restricted section, and also because practically every successful couple at Hogwarts had met their partners in the room. Ron's fascination with Draco began here and although he didn't embrace it at first, he was more than ready to come clean with the blonde when the time came. Ron and Draco were in a row of bookshelves looking for a text for the assignment. "I swear it was here" said Draco; "Maybe somebody else borrowed it" replied Ron. "Damn! Anyhow I've got a few sources of my own. Come on I'll show them". Arriving back their table Draco took out a few small books and started highlighting them so that he and Ron can use it. "Okay Ron, here are the passages that may help". Ron felt uncomfortable, he didn't want to use Draco like this; "Are you sure you want me to use it?" Draco nodded "Of course. Why wouldn't you? This is not cheating Ron".

A few hours later, finished with their assessments, Ron and Draco lay back in their chairs. "Thanks Draco I really appreciate it". Draco sneered "Come on Weasel, you know perfectly well I need something in return!" Ron smirked "What is it you have in mind?" Draco moved closer to Ron; "A kiss for the charming handsome prince" Ron smiled and moved in slowly towards Draco, their lips meeting and igniting a natural euphoria in them. The peck became a kiss, which soon turned into full on snogging. Their tongues duelled for dominance as their hands pulled the closer together; "Ron... you drive...me crazy". Ron pulled away; "I really would like to get to know you better Draco". Draco gulped "Ron look I like you but..." Ron shook his head "No...Not now. But I would like to spend time with you. I was wondering if you would like to come with me next Hogsmeade weekend." Draco nodded "I would love to go. Our first date" Ron blushed "Yeah" The boys began to snog again. "You're so beautiful" moaned Ron as Draco continued to kiss the red head. Pulling back Ron pulled Draco to his chest and caressed his head, Draco looked up to which Ron caressed the pale cheek; "I love making you blush". Draco blushed; "Why" Ron kissed Draco's cheek "Because when I see you happy, I know my day is going to be great". Draco bit his lip and pulled away; "What's wrong?" asked Ron. "Sorry Ron, it's just that no one has ever said something like that to me before". Ron understood, being the son of an infamous Death Eater did no favours when it came to love and affection, "But you do Draco. You can make the gloomiest day seem bright with your presence"

* * *

Meanwhile in the Herbology lab Neville was in process of mixing ingredients to feed the plants so that they could be used for tomorrow's lecture. Blaise approached the lab and saw Neville with a spatula mixing a beaker. "Hey" said Blaise, Neville turned to see the man of his dreams standing there; "Oh hey Blaise. What's up?" asked Neville. Blaise sat down and responded "Nothing. I just came to see you". Neville was curious; "How did you know I was here?" Blaise laughed; "I know a lot more about you than you could imagine". Neville blushed "Really?" Blaise laughed "Don't worry. I asked around, you seem to be pretty popular. Everyone saying that Neville Longbottom, the most trustworthy person at Hogwarts" Neville smiled "They really say that?" Blaise nodded "Sure. But they missed out that he's also cute as a button and would make the shallowest guy interested in him". Neville was shocked "Don't say that about yourself, Blaise". Blaise's mouth opened "I WASN'T TALKING ABOUT ME!" he shouted. Neville giggled and Blaise chased him; "Come back here Longbottom!" laughed Blaise. After a minute Blaise caught him and ruffled his hair "That wasn't very nice" laughed Blaise. Neville responded "You're not shallow Blaise. In fact you have the right to be narcissistic, you absolutely breathtaking". Blaise gave a small smile and caressed Neville's cheek, moving down his lips sought out Neville's. Neville wrapped his arms around Blaise's neck and kissed him back with vigour. After a few minutes Blaise broke off completely flabbergasted; "Nev do you have err..." Neville shook his head "No I haven't. I'll be honest I played around a bit over the summer. But nothing serious" Blaise smiled "Nev would you like to be my boyfriend?" Neville smirked; "Well you see I have to check because over the summer there were a few guys who..." Blaise playfully slapped Neville's arm causing him to laugh; "Sorry Blaise. Yes I would love to be your boyfriend". Blaise kissed him again, "Are you finished here?" Neville nodded "Okay let me walk you back to Gryffindor tower."

* * *

Dropping off Draco in his Slytherin dorms, Ron gave him a kiss "Good night Draco". Draco caught another peck on Ron's cheek "I'll be thinking of you". Draco turned and went into Slytherin whilst Ron desperately tried to save the image of Draco naked and masturbating for later. Ron began to make his way back to the tower. Walking up the stairs he bumped into a love stricken Blaise "Hey mate, from the looks of it Nev has done a pretty number on you" Blaise sniggered "Yeah, didn't know he was such a great kisser. Look Ron I need to talk to you, in private". Ron nodded and they both went to an old classroom. Blaise put a locking and silencing spell on the door. "Ron, you've known Neville for a few years now and well... what I would like to know is... does he play around?" Ron sat down; "Well honestly Neville has never struck me as the type to do that. I mean during the summer he had a few flings but normally I would never picture Neville as someone who would shag then dump a guy. When he took my sister to the Yule Ball in fourth year, he really was cut up about the fact that she let him go lightly". Blaise smiled "Well no offence Ron, but your sister is a charming and beautiful lady". Ron smirked "Watch it their Zabini" Blaise laughed; "Okay, well. Yeah there you have it. He definitely has an eye on you. He told me so". Blaise grinned; "I'm definitely a catch for the boys" Ron rolled his eyes "Not for me, I have my eye on someone else" Blaise smiled "Does he have blonde hair and a pale complexion?" Ron nodded "Yes". All of a sudden Blaise turned serious; "Look Ron, there's something I need to tell you. Draco is guy who's had a rough life so far. He wasn't loved and he was drilled with ideals that made him friendless and discriminating towards others. He's very lonely and could you a friend that wasn't shallow and pretentious. Emotions for him were alien and he never knew what love was. Ron what I'm about to say stays between us, I beg of you don't mention a word" Ron nodded; "I care for Draco and I would never do anything to humiliate him". Blaise coughed "Well when Draco refused the Dark Mark, he was raped my Voldermort and other Death Eaters". Ron was speechless; "He was tortured and then subjected to anal rape, whilst Voldermort encrypted the Dark Mark on his arm. He would think fear would make Draco loyal". Ron nodded; "How wrong he was" he replied. Blaise nodded "What I'm trying to say Ron is that Draco needs love and comfort. If you're after a fling then don't bother, but judging from your character I can see that you want much more. I hope I'm right" Ron nodded; "Much more, I really want him to trust me, even love me, before we become much more intimate". Blaise smiled; "Sorry if I seem sentimental but this thing with Neville has well..." Ron smiled "I know. Take care of him" Blaise nodded "Same with Draco" Both boys hugged each other; "My dad would turn in his grave if he knew I was in love with a Gryffindor and hugging one in friendship". Ron laughed; "Where would I be without my Slytherin".


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: First of all thanks to all my reviewers, your comments have made me speed up and write another chapter. I wish to thank trulybliss08 and Krazy-Katy for their feedback. Anyhow, without further a do here is the next chapter. **

**Just to let you know, there is some poorly written smut in this one.**

The first Hogsmeade weekend dawned upon the seventh years, which for the first time in their school careers had the chance to come back to Hogwarts at dark. Ron and Neville met each other in the common area. "Do you think he'll like it?" asked Neville regarding the clothes he chose to wear at that chilly autumn day.

"Blaise likes you for you. Come on you should know better by now". Neville nodded, ever since their first kiss two weeks ago, Neville and Blaise couldn't keep their eyes and hands off each other, getting closer and closer as time went on. "Ron there's something I would like to discuss with you". Neville looked around; "Ron, Blaise and I have gotten closer over the last weeks, and well I..." Ron nodded "Go ahead mate". Neville breathed in and out; "I want to have sex with him. But I'm afraid if I push him, then he'll think I'm a boy slut" Ron grinned "Don't worry, with the amount of touching and kissing you've guys done over the last few weeks; I'm surprised you haven't consummated the relationship. Just go easy, personally I think he's waiting for you too". Neville perked up "Do you reckon?" Ron nodded "Of course, Blaise is not exactly a prude, isn't he?" Neville thought about it and immediately saw Ron's point of view. "Okay tonight, I'm going to be his!"

"Nev, too much detail. Remember I don't swing that way" said Harry coming downstairs with Ginny, who was laughing his head off. "Sorry guys but Ron's right, Blaise isn't a prude and on top of that he's gorgeous. And he's mine!" Everyone laughed at Neville's determination. "Okay then Romeo, do you thing" said Ron.

* * *

Walking down the stairs Harry, Ron and Ginny were discussing; "So where's Hermione?" asked Ron. "Probably with Brian" seethed Ginny. Harry the butted in, "Ron, you've tried to talk to her and you've failed. It's her fault not yours" Ron gasped "Sorry Harry, but after what we've been through, I'm not going to throw away a seven year friendship. Even she won't allow that". Ginny looked at her brother in awe; "That's sweet, and I admire you for it" said Ginny as she kissed her brother's cheek. Ron decided to change the subject, talking about Hermione wasn't doing them the world of good. "Anyway, what's the deal with you two sharing a dorm?" Ginny interrupted "Well for your information, Harry and I have every right to sleep together. We're both of age and we love each other. Just because you've turned to celibacy doesn't mean I have to". Harry laughed at Ron; "Sorry Ron, how are things with you and Draco?" Ron nodded "Alright, we're getting along nicely". Both Ginny and Harry were shocked "Nicely. I'm surprised you haven't done it yet, you two are snogging all over the place" said Ginny. "Okay, just don't push the issue alright".

Reaching the court yard Neville and Ron met up with their boyfriends. "Hey love, how are you?" asked Ron "I'm fine" replied Draco kissing him. "So are Nev and Blaise joining us?" asked Ron. "Yeah, you can invite Ginny and Potter if you want". Ron turned to his sister; "Hey Gin, do you want to join us?" She nodded and got hold of Harry.

"Okay so anywhere you want to go?" asked Blaise. "I've got to go to Madame Malkins and get a new dress for the ball". Ron moaned "Gin, that's month's away" Ginny shot back; "Well I'm not going to be looking for the last cheap dress available come November". "Women hey" said Draco, to which the gay couples laughed. Ginny fumed, but she saw the funny side of it. Ron lightly took hold of Draco' s hand, facing him Draco let go and put his arm over Ron's shoulder and kissed him; "You're wonderful you know that" said Ron. "I've been called many things over the years. Isn't that right Potter?" Harry nodded "Well I didn't notice". Draco gave a warm smile to him "Come on now, you created half my nickname's as it is. Anyhow being called wonderful certainly sound better than ferret". "Draco, I gave you that nickname" Draco grinned at Ron and snogged him senseless, the other two couples looked at the two in shock; "You're the one whose wonderful Ron, you gave me my most memorable nickname". Ron blushed and whispered "I prefer sunshine". Draco blushed; "No that's you Ron".

* * *

After raiding the shops for hours, the couples sat down and drank the Butterbeers "Nice day everyone" said Harry. "Yeah definitely" said Blaise squeezing Neville's hand. "Never thought I'll actually be sitting here with Neville, Potter and Ginny but hey it's good to have a change, would you agree." Harry nodded "You're right". At that moment Brian and Hermione came in; the six of them looked up and cringed; "Just ignore him" said Harry. "Well, well if it isn't the Village People. You know Potter I always knew you swung both ways, but with in front of your girlfriend. Tsk" Ron looked towards Hermione whose eyes were red and glassy; "Well at least he treats his girlfriend like a gentleman and a lover and not as a doormat". Brian laughed "What on earth are you on about you poof". Ron motioned his head at Hermione "Either Mione's been helping house elves peel onions, or she's crying her eyes out. And judging from the fact that she's got you as a boyfriend. Well we can rule out the first option". Brian sneered "Well at least I've got a girl Weasley, not a lady boy who would sell his arse for a galleon. And besides Potter is the one who should be worried, if he loses his concentration, his whore of a girlfriend would run off looking for another cock". Ron stood up and grabbed his wand, but at that moment two hexes hit the boy. Draco and Harry looked at each other; and they each gave a smile of embaressment (never in a million years they would've thought they would be helping each other) They stood up and walked towards the victim, along with Ron. "You insult Ginny, you insult me. As for Potter, well only I have that privilage" said Draco. Harry chuckled, but Brian gave out an evil laugh "Well it looks like Ron is still the third wheel". Draco laughed and went down to Brian, pulling him by his collar; "Where were you at the Battle? Hiding in the girl's lavatory no doubt, this wonderful man took apart a squadron of Death Eater's; Potter killed the Dark Lord so Ron had to make do. And did do, extremely well. So did your girlfriend here". Hermione was shocked at the exchange taking place and looked up;

"You know Granger, I never liked you. And judging from the present company you're keeping these days I doubt I'll ever will. But how on earth you, of all people, are being seen with this... man?" Hermione perked up "None of your business Malfoy, and before you say another word; I'll hex your fucking balls off". Draco laughed "That's the spirit Granger. Why on earth are you crying? Did he make you feel bad? Cause despite the fact my father treated women like vermin, I was brought up to behave differently". Hermione cried out "You know why I'm crying? My mum is getting remarried to a dyke okay. That's why I'm crying!" Ron and Harry were shocked; Draco put down his wand and put his head down in shame.

Brian had left in shame and told Hermione it was them or him (Guess whom she chose?)

* * *

"So that's why you hated us for so long?" asked Ron. Hermione sipped on her butterbeer and nodded "Last summer after my dad died, I came home early. I figured that I could start re establishing my relationship with my mum. Turns out she was she re-establishing her relationship with her mistress. I caught them together in bed and I simply was repulsed, so I stormed out. A few hours later my mum called me and asked me to come back, which I did. Turns out my mother and her...girlfriend have been having a relationship for months behind my father's back. She told me that she was going to tell him, but he was killed in a hit and run before she could". Everyone took in everything Hermione said; and felt sorry for her. "You were close with your dad, weren't you?" asked Ron. Hermione nodded "He supported me when I became a witch. He helped me with all my assessments," Hermione chuckled at the memory "If I ended up doing potions, he would've become a guinea pig at the drop of a hat. My mother on the other hand was pretty well ashamed. When she told her girlfriend that I was a witch, she gave a face of disgust". Harry interrupted "I don't know if you gave her time..." "I did" said Hermione. "I know my mother wants me to still be in her life, but her...fiancé is another story. If she can't accept me, then screw her. I wash my hands of them both".

Ron put his arm around Hermione; "I'm sorry Mione" he said. "What a bitch" said Draco quietly. Hermione glared at him; "Sorry Granger, but the fact that your mother cheated on your father...its wrong. I know what you're going through, my parents cheated on each other for years". Hermione nodded in understanding and looked up to Ron; "I'm sorry Ron. When you told everyone you're gay, I simply couldn't take it. I always thought you and me..." Ron looked down and Draco's eyes pierced through Hermione's skull; "Mione, I wasn't going to hide and I wasn't going to lie to anyone, because the longer I kept it to myself, the more I'll hurt everyone around me". Neville butted in; "Hermione, when Ron and I came out and were honest we felt this weight being lifted of our shoulders. I know this is not what you want to hear, but my life, and maybe even Ron's life, had gotten better. Even though our lives were already rich with friends and family" Blaise held and squeezed Neville's hand in support. Hermione looked around her and released that Neville was right. Despite denials, Ron would always be gay and in the closet, he probably would've cheated on Hermione and broken her heart. Now she realised he had done the right thing, he took the step and became honest and at peace with himself and the world. "What about Brian, Hermione?" asked Ginny. "Screw him, the reason I went for him is because he was homophobic. I don't know, I'm scared he would do something to me". Harry and Ron put their arms around her "Don't worry. If anything happens we'll protect you". Hermione smiled; "Thanks guys". Everyone else looked at them. The Golden Trio were back.

* * *

The sky turned dark and the storm came with a vengeance. The cold rain poured down on everyone, freezing them till they were numb. Arriving back at the castle, the seven friends shivered and went inside. "I thought we were gonna freeze" exclaimed Ginny; Harry smirked and went up to his girl "Give me fifteen minutes and I'll warm you up". Ginny looked at him; "Take me to heaven love". Harry went bided everyone good night. Ron said his good night to Blaise and kissed Draco; "Sure you'll be alright?" he asked. Draco nodded; but for some reason he wasn't buying it, seeing Draco smile and soaking wet brought out the lust. Draco let go of Ron and his muscles began to ache; "Come on Malfoy, let me fix that" he said pulling him to his dorm. Blaise looked at the two, "Neville you're shivering. Come on, you can use a bath" he said. Neville looked at Hermione, who was on her way back to her dorm with Ginny. She gave a grin, whilst Neville winked. "They're gonna shag you know" said Ginny. Hermione burst out in laughter. Arriving at Gryffindor tower Ginny found Draco being pulled up the stairs, "Draco!" Draco turned to see the redhead move towards her; "I just wanted to say thank you for defending me earlier". Draco let go of Ron's hand; "Ginny, I'm seeing your brother and to not help...family will be wrong. Wouldn't it?" Ginny nodded and kissed him on his forehead and hugged him; "Love Ron, please" she whispered. Draco nodded and whispered; "I already do". Ron heard him and his heart exploded in love, "Come love, let's take care of you" said Draco as he pulled his boyfriend to his dorm.

* * *

"You have your own bathroom?" asked Neville. Blaise grinned "Advantages of being Head Boy. Come along, before you catch cold". Blaise took him to his dorm and led him the way to the bathroom. "Here you go Nev. Strip off quickly before you catch cold". Neville went into the bathroom and stripped of his soaked clothes. Starting up the shower, he went underneath the head and revelled in the warmth that was soaking is skin. The steam filled the room and Neville didn't notice the door open and the sounds of tapping of bare feet enter the room. Blaise held out a black robe and put it on the rack along with Neville's towel. At that moment Neville turned around and faced Blaise "Hey" he said. "I just brought you a spare robe. Neville looked at Blaise through the steam and switched off the shower. Stepping out, Blaise finally got a look at Neville, his muscled abs, his developing six pack, his navel and then finally the seven inch treasure that so beautifully lay above a patch of short curls. Neville looked down at Blaise and saw the outline of his cock through his robe. Both boys moved slowly to the centre; "Do I look okay?" asked Neville. Blaise went down and kissed the boy; "You're so beautiful". Neville untied the knot and Blaise's robe fell down. Hitching a breath Neville used his finger tips to touch Blaise's dark chest. Blaise loved this form of attention, as evidenced by the rising bulge that was his 10 ½ inch cock. Neville looked at Blaise and turned around; Blaise put his arms around the boy and kissed his neck. "Shower?" asked Blaise, Neville nodded and they both went to the stall where the water began to spray their aching bodies. Kissing each other through the stream Neville pulled back and made Blaise sit down on the bench. Getting on his knees, Neville slipped Blaise's hard cock into his warm wet mouth. "Ah Nev!" moaned Blaise. Neville slowly went down along the shaft and used his tongue to tease the head. Blaise, with half lidded eyes, looked at Neville as he gripped Blaise's ball sack. Blaise caressed Neville's hair; "Nev... feels good" he whispered as Neville continued to slowly pull up and down the shaft. Sensing his climax Neville pulled Blaise out of his mouth. Blaise looked up "What's wrong love?" Neville straddled Blaise's thighs, Blaise shook his head; "No Nev, not here".

Walking up to the bedroom Blaise made Neville lie down as he got a good look at Neville. Going to the end of the bed Blaise knelt between Neville's legs as he went down to his cock, which judging from the purple head was ready to explode. "Blaise, I'll come!" moaned Neville. "That's the idea" he replied. Going down, Blaise tried to imitate the boy's skills, _'Merlin knows where he learnt that'_ thought Blaise as he looked at Neville with a hunger induced lust. "Ah Blaise, what's wrong". Blaise lifted Neville's legs and sought out his hole. "Turn me over, it'll be easier". Neville turned and went on all fours as he showed his bubble arse. Blaise kissed each arse cheek and licked the crevice, using his hand to open up the crevice. Blaise saw the red puckered hole. Kissing the hole he soon began to use his tongue to simulate the prostate. "Ah Blaise!" moaned Neville. "Fuck Blaise, give me you cock!" he moaned. After wetting the hole and lubricating it. Neville went down and turned onto his back; Blaise smiled and guided the head into his boyfriend's hole. "Ah" moaned Neville as the first two inches went in. Soon after much more moaning Blaise hit home and slowly pulled out before he thrust back in, eliciting a sigh from Neville, "That's is. Fuck..." moaned Neville as his arse was being lovingly assaulted. Blaise moved in and out trying to find the boys prostate. "AH!" shouted Neville; "Again, please again!" Blaise kept to that angle and began to thrust in small hurried strokes, Blaise went down and kissed Neville softly, whilst his lower body was moving rapidly; "Oh fuck Nev. I want you..." Neville felt Bliase's cock beginning to grow, "Ah Blaise, I love you. I want to be with you forever, this is...so good I LOVE YOU!" screamed Neville as Blaise, overcome with emotion, began to pump much more furiously, making his chest being covered by sheen of sweat. "Ah Nev, love you too. I love you, want you...forever!" moaned Blaise as he finally came deep into Neville's bowls. Neville too came and the semen splattered his chest and Blaise's. Riding out his orgasm, Blaise began to slow down before he pulled out. Laying on the bed, Neville seeks the Slytherin's chest. "Thanks" said Blaise, "Pleasure. I hope we get to do more?" Blaise was speechless "With you, I want to do it at least four times a day for the rest of our lives". Neville smiled and lay down "I love you" he replied, Blaise kissed his head "I love you too Neville. I love you my sweat".

**Hope you enjoyed it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hi everyone, sorry this one is a bit short, but I thought this moment deserved its own chapter. Thanks again to all the feedback, I'm really happy that some of you are enjoying this story. Thanks again to trulybliss08, and another thank you to emiliexox, and to all who have read this story. Without further ado, let's get on to the reading. Enjoy**

Draco stepped out of the bathroom and went up to Ron's dorm. Stepping inside he saw the red head lying on the bed reading a Quidditch magazine.

"Anything new?" asked Draco. "No just an interview with Viktor Krum".

Draco went up to Ron; and looked at the picture of the seeker. "He's cute", "You can't imagine how" replied Ron. Draco raised an eyebrow "How so?" Ron immediately thought of a response; "No, he's cute that's all" Draco smirked "Come on Ron, I knew you and him had a summer fling. Tell me how was he?" Ron smiled in relief

"He was brilliant, his body was pure masculinity and his cock was talented but still I didn't feel anything and sleeping with him made me realise how much I wanted to settle down and find a partner".

Draco laughed "Good save Weasley" Ron laughed with him, but then Draco turned serious "But it's over? We're together now" Ron nodded "Of course. I made it perfectly clear to him that he was just a fling and nothing more". Draco nodded "Good". Draco raised his arm and moaned in pain;

"Merlin Draco...here take off the robe and lie down".

Draco took off his robe revealing his nude body to Ron. Ron did the same. "Lie on your front".

Draco did just that whilst Ron got his wand; "Accio Oil". Ron opened the vial of oil and poured some on Draco's back. "Right love, just relax" Draco nodded and as soon he felt Ron's hands applying strength up and down his back he moaned "Ah, feels good" Ron revelled at the soft skin underneath him, as Ron massaged the back before moving down to Draco's hairless arse. Massaging the cheeks, he then proceeded down the thighs and on to his calf, where Ron massaged the tension away.

"Ron, come back up". Ron did just that travelling up till Draco said stop. His hands were back on his lower back, whilst massaging the area; Ron saw the Draco's cock and balls were in view. Brushing one finger along the crevice of his arse, Draco moaned "Ah. Ron" the same finger then lightly touched the shaft causing Draco to his.

"Turn over" whispered Ron. Draco turned over and was surprised to see Ron naked also. Ron stood up and went to the head of the bed, giving Draco a good look of his cock.

"Beautiful" said Draco and he looked at Ron's erect ten inch cock surrounded by brownish red curls. Draco got on to his knees and was about to take Ron's cock into his mouth when Ron stopped him;

"No Draco. This is about you. I want to give YOU pleasure. Lie down my love" said Ron as Draco lay back on the bed. Ron knelt down and kissed his boyfriend again, caressing his cheek and looking into his blue eyes. "Damn it I love you. I love you so much" said Ron as he kissed him again. Caressing Draco's chest with one hand, he summoned the vial with his other and poured a liberal amount on Draco's torso. "Just relax" he purred as Draco closed his eyes and took in the feeling of Ron's hand on him.

Ron applied both his hands gently massaging Draco; he couldn't add more pleasure in fear of hurting his boy. After spending a bit of time he moved down to his hip, his thighs and then to his legs where he thoroughly massaged them. Ron took his hands off and Draco looked up to see Ron lifting his massaged leg. Ron licked his lips and then he took Draco's small toes into his mouth; "Ah" moaned Draco softly as Ron used his tongue to lick the small toe. Letting it go he repeated the process with the other toes giving them each a nice bath.

After Ron did the other foot, Ron went back to massaging Draco's legs, moving up discreetly, Ron then came eye level with Draco's erect cock. Draco looked into Ron's eyes before Ron lightly touched the shaft and kissed the pre cum filled cock head. Using his tongue to rim the head he slowly went down and used every strength he had in his mouth to suck Draco. "OH MERLIN!" Draco screamed, Ron smiled at the pleasure he was giving and also at the silencing charm he cast; not to mention the cock binding spell he casted on himself. "Ron! Please baby!" Draco pleaded, moving up and down Ron began to suck and lick all along the shaft, looking up he saw Draco licking his lips and chanting Ron's name.

'_Time for another surprise'_ thought Ron mischievously. Using the same technique he used with Viktor, Ron went down till his nose smelled Draco's dark brown curls and used his throat. "OH! OH MERLIN FUCK!" moaned Draco as Ron tried to think of Draco instead of his gaga reflex. "Ah. Gonna cum Ron, GONNA CUM!" he wailed as he ejaculated deep into Ron's throat, moving up slightly he tried to take in as much of Draco's pleasure as he could.

Finally Draco's cock deflated and Ron licked off any remains. Swallowing the essence, Ron went back up and kissed Draco. Opening his eyes, Draco became pre occupied;

"You haven't gotten off? Come on let me" before Ron could say anything, Draco had Ron's cock in his mouth and began to suck him. Quietly unblocking the binding spell Ron held back as much as he could since he was enjoying the pleasure immensely

"Oh Draco. I'm gonna..." Ron ejaculated and Draco drank it, not missing a single drop.

"Thanks love" said Ron as Draco went down and kissed him. Pulling back Draco gave a sad look "What's the matter" whispered Ron; Tears came down Draco's cheeks "Ron, thank you for not... taking me. I... wasn't ready yet and... don't get me wrong I would love to feel you inside me but... there's something I've got to tell you".

Ron listened slowly caressing Draco's hand; he already knew what he was going to tell him. "Ron during the war, and even before that, I was repeatedly raped by various Death Eaters". Ron nodded and clutched Draco's hand leading to Draco giving a small smile;

"I was also subjected to humiliation such as... being whipped, having my penis bounded whilst I was being fucked by two cocks and also I was made to... eat..." Ron nodded;

"Oh Ron I had to tell you, I didn't want to lie to you. You were honest with me about Krum and I wanted to be honest with you. I know I'm not pure and innocent but..." Ron kissed Draco's hand "Draco... Blaise told me you were raped and tortured" Draco paused "Bastard, you made me confess whilst you always knew..." "DRACO! Please love" Ron cried out. "What I'm trying to say is that I love you, and I want to be here for you, to comfort and care for you as long as I can draw breath. You've become my whole world. These last few weeks have been the happiest I've ever known, and it's because I am in love with you".

Draco cried and Ron couldn't help but cry also "Draco those people are suffering or dead and good riddance to them. You are here now, with me and you're not getting rid of me". Draco cried and held Ron; "Sorry Ron, it's just that Blaise promised he wouldn't tell anyone".

Ron kissed Draco's head and shook his head "He told me because I told him I had fallen for you and that I wanted to be with you...in sickness and in health".

Draco looked up "Do you mean that?" Ron nodded. "I want you Draco Malfoy; I want to love you, live with you. Have and raise a family with you by my side" Draco blushed and Ron smiled "I want to have kids with my looks and your brains"

Draco shook his head "I'd prefer it if they had your heart and soul rather than my intellect". Ron smiled "You're beautiful Ron, and I accept. I love you and I want this life with you".

Ron nodded and caressed Draco's head, which was on his chest, till he heard the soft snores. Ron looked at him and kissed him before lightly putting him down on a pillow. Ron too got down and covered his and Draco's nude bodies with the duvet. Magically extinguishing the candles around the room, Ron kissed Draco one more time and whispered;

"Sleep well my love. Because in the morning I'm going to be here and I'm going to love you more each day till the day we leave this wonderful world" Ron fell asleep soon after, with his love close by and promising himself that never again would he not sleep with Draco so close.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the delay but work was tiresome and it was only now that I had the energy and time to wrote another entry. Also I had a bit of a block, I'd rather write something half decent and not just go down the warpath, so to speak. I'm glad everyone is enjoying the story so far, and I really appreciate the supportive comments. Again thanks to trulybliss08 (honestly where would I be without your support) and also to Krazy-Katy. And to everyone else who took the time to be patient and stay with this story.**

After a particular intense DADA class, Ron inhaled and exhaled as he sat down to dinner. Grabbing a plate he served himself whilst Harry, Ginny and Hermione came in; "Hey guys" said Ron.

After settling down to eat; Harry opened the conversation; "So how are things?"

Ron nodded "Fine. Pretty intense today wasn't it". Hermione nodded "Yeah. Getting back on track was tricky. Never knew missing out was so hard". Ron laughed "It isn't. You've just got to put you quill down and have enough strength to say bugger off to everything". Hermione laughed; "I did it once. I'm not doing it again".

"What? You did it once, and by doing so you saved the world" said Ron. Hermione gave him a small smile in gratitude, to which Ron picked up on. Whilst eating Hermione looked at him and at his boyfriend on the Slytherin table, despite accepting and moving on, Hermione only now could truly see. Ron had changed for the better, he was happy and at peace and was in love with man whom loved him back. Hermione could never give him so much patience or even love like Draco could.

Hearing her name Hermione looked to see Blaise in front of her; "Hello Hermione" Hermione finally took notice; "Oh hello. What's up?" Blaise couldn't help but grin; "What's up? Now's a good time to launch our idea" Hermione nodded "Of course, let's go up to McGonagall and ask her". Turning to her friends saying that she'll catch up later with them, Hermione with Blaise went up to McGonagall.

"What's that all about?" asked Ginny. "No idea sweet pea" responded Harry. Draco approached the Gryffindor table and sat next to Ron, giving him a greeting kiss "What's Granger up to?" Ron shook his head "No idea". The sights before them were a few murmurs and nods until Hermione and Blaise went back to their tables.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Would seventh and eighth years please stay behind after supper" announced the professor. After fifteen minutes the younger years left. "Well, ladies and gentlemen, the reason why I asked you to stay is because it has come to my attention that there seems to be a shortage of living space amongst yourselves. So I have been suggested that it will be best if friends and partners would start sharing officially". There were many excited murmurs; "And in a show of house unity, although each and every one of you will belong to his or her respective house, it'll be advisable that there will be a merging when it comes to living space. Even though this may seem apprehensive to some, please bear in mind if house division reaches a certain stage, then she or he will be in for a strike on their record. The third strike is total expulsion from Hogwarts. You have the weekend to organize your living arrangements. Thank you".

Ron and Draco's eyes immediately faced each other in excitement "When can I move in?" asked Draco. Ron smiled, but then he gave a sneer that will no doubt give the Slytherin a run for his money;

"Why can't I move into Slytherin? I hear the beds are more accommodating". Draco returned the comment; "Yes and it's cold and damp. It'll make your manhood numb". Hermione and Ginny choked on their drinks; "You sold me" said Ron as he kissed Draco passionately "Find a room you two" said Ginny. Pulling back "We already have one. Now for pity's sake, since Draco will be living with me, please put up a strong silencing charm".

Harry and Ginny blushed and looked at Blaise "This is all your doing. You can't get enough of Neville". Neville laughed "No he can't. Blaise feels right when he is powerfucking my tight arse". Ron was shocked and Blaise was laughing; "Wow too much mate".

* * *

Back in the Gryffindor tower, Ron began organising his possessions, so that when Draco moved in, he'll have all the room available to him. A knock was heard; "Come in" said Ron and Neville opened the door and entered "Hey Nev" Neville sat down "Making space for Draco?" Ron laughed "Yeah he'll probably have more things than me". Neville nodded "So how are things with Draco?" Ron smiled "Very well, can't wait for him to move in with me officially. I think this is a good idea since it'll give us a test run on whether or not we can live together in harmony".

Neville sighed "And if you couldn't, would you still live together?" Ron looked at Neville and nodded "Yeah, I love him Neville. I can't get enough of him and I really hope we can live together since I would like to make a life with him. How about you Nev, moving to the Head Boy dorms" Neville laughed "Yeah, Head Boy's Rent Boy" Both Ron and Neville were in a fit of giggles,

"What's up?" asked Seamus. "Oh hey Shea, come on in" said Ron motioning for his friend to sit down. "Sorry it's just that I'm moving in with Blaise and I told Ron that I'm the Head Boy's Rent Boy" Seamus gave a small laugh; "You know Blaise says those things as a joke". Neville calmed down and nodded "Yeah, I know" Ron butted in "He loves you Nev. When you're not looking he can't take his eyes off you". Neville blushed "Same with you Shea. Dean's absolutely crazy about you". Shea also blushed.

* * *

Very soon after that the conversation broached the subject of sex; "So when Dean takes you, is it always missionary?" Seamus nodded "I love to look at him when he loses himself. However what worries me is that no matter how many times he and I have been together, I always feel a bit of pain when he first enters me". Neville interrupted "Use Salving gel for lubricant. A few weeks ago when Blaise and I were together for the second time, I felt the pain and he simply started using the gel so that it would soothe my ring of muscle".

Ron felt relaxed and he felt awed that he could have a frank conversation about gay sex with his friends; "I could never be a top" said Neville, Seamus was intrigued "Why Nev, you're very well endowed" Neville shook his head "I get off on brining pleasure to my partner. And with Blaise's endowment I doubt I'll even want to try".

"You have to try sometime Nev, during the summer I did both" said Ron. "Which did you prefer?" asked Seamus. "Top, although I'm not against bottoming out, I just like the feel of arse muscles clamping down on my cock". Seamus nodded; "So you and Draco did you..." Ron shook his head "No, we haven't yet. Actually I have to be honest I would like to take him tomorrow evening when he settles in, you know sort of consummate our living together". Neither Seamus nor Neville laughed; "Are the stories true?" asked Seamus. Both Ron and Neville nodded "Don't tell anyone". Seamus shook his head and became repulsive "What tell the whole school that Draco Malfoy was tortured, raped and humiliated by those people who were supposed to care for him and whom he was supposed to trust?" he whispered. "Is that why you're scarred of broaching the subject?" asked Neville. Ron nodded "I don't want to frighten him off and I don't want to lose him".

* * *

Meanwhile in Draco's dorm; he and Blaise were packing Draco's trunk, putting a silencing charm. Blaise sat down, "Do you want Ron?" Draco nodded "With everything. I am ready Blaise; I need him to wash away the scars I've had for these two years". Blaise nodded "He'll be pleased" Draco grinned "I know he will be. I can't wait for him to take me". Blaise queried "When he gave you that massage did he make any signs of him being a top?"

Draco nodded; "Yeah, when he massaged my lower back he lightly caressed my crease... I love him Blaise, and I can't wait to move up there". Blaise laughed; "Nev's saying the same thing. Can't wait to have him to myself, he's beautiful Draco. That smile of his can lift up anyone's mood." Draco nodded "Ron's the same. That grin of his that says 'Come and Get me' is just... hilarious". Both boys laughed.

* * *

The next afternoon, Blaise and Draco entered the Gryffindor common room. Hermione was sitting by the fire place reading a book; "Hi Granger. Is Ron about?" asked Draco. "Upstairs Draco, don't be easy on him because I think he's gagging for you" Blaise laughed and Draco blushed "Thanks for that thought".

Draco went upstairs bumping into Neville; "One goes up, one goes down" said Neville. Draco smiled "We both go down" he whispered. Neville blushed "Blaise's waiting for you. Go get him Longbottom". Neville blushed and hugged Draco; "Am I the only one thinking in what I am doing hugging a Slytherin?" Draco laughed "No, never thought I'll be going soft over you mate. Go look after him now". Neville let go and nodded "I promise". With that Neville went downstairs to meet his boyfriend; "Hey love" said Blaise as he kissed the boy; "You ready to be my life partner?" Blaise blushed when he heard Neville's words. "More than ever" and with that the two went down to Blaise's dorms.

Draco knocked on the door, he heard Ron's footsteps and as he opened the door, Draco was greeted with Ron's smile; "Come on in". Draco came in and saw the banner above the bed reading; "Welcome Draco". Ron pointed out "I thought a little welcoming committee was in order for my boyfriend, wouldn't you say?" Draco began to cry at this small gesture;

"What the matter?" asked Ron. Draco looked up and hugged his boyfriend "Ron, what you've done for me these last few weeks, was more than anyone else did for me in my whole life. I just wish that I could do something for you". Ron smiled "You're in my life that's what matters". Draco wiped his tears; "I just hope we won't argue" laughed Draco. Ron smiled "No Draco. I love you too much for petty arguments to get in the way".

* * *

That night when everyone had finally settled in, Ron and Draco came back to the tower; "I'm going to have a shower" said Draco. Ron nodded and Draco walked off into the dorm and rummaged for his bathing accessories. Ron looked around and saw Harry and Ginny sitting in front of the fire kissing and laughing, he looked around the dark corner and could see Dean kneeling in front of Seamus quietly sucking him off; Seamus didn't moan but he inhaled and exhaled enough, his eyes were closed and was trying to consume the feeling of his boyfriend's tongue pleasuring him. Seamus opened his eyes seeing Ron. He smiled and winked. Ron quietly walked upstairs to see the shower room empty. Going in and closing the door, Ron stripped off and showered himself under the hot spray of water. Thinking no doubt about Draco and how he wanted to take him.

Ron dried himself off and wrapped the towel around his waist. Entering the room Ron found Draco behind a closet door; "Hey" he said as he locked the door to his dorm. Draco looked at Ron's action and slowly closed the door blocking his body. Ron turned and saw Draco naked standing in front of him. Ron's breath hitched and he too untied the towel on his waist and let it slip. Draco was mesmerised by Ron's physique, he looked at the erect cock that was so desperately trying to enter his own hole. Draco eyed Ron and then he turned his back to him. Ron walked to him and wrapped his arms around him, kissing his neck. But then Ron turned him around and smiled, leading his lover to their bed. Laying down, Ron caressed Draco's face, trying to remember everything about this brilliant boy;

"You nervous?" asked Ron. Draco shook his head "No" and sucked the finger's that were stroking his face; "Make love to me Ron" he whispered. Ron leant down to kiss him whilst his hand searched for Draco's cock. Moving down Ron put Draco's thighs on his shoulders and proceeded to lick the anus in front of him, Draco closed his eyes and consumed the feeling, thus letting his muscles relax and his hole open up. 'I'm ready my love' he thought before the feelings of love and pleasure combined.

Ron was asleep with his arm around Draco's nude body, trying to hold him close. Draco opened his eyes and smiled at the warmth he was feeling, a few hours ago Draco had lost his virginity, so to speak. He had made love for the first time, and he loved it more than anything. Before dozing off, he whispered "I love you Ronald Weasley Malfoy" the thought made his skin warm.

**A/N: I decided to skip the smut, quite simply because the act of Ron taking Draco at this point is all about care, comfort and clensing all the evil and nightmares that Draco has endured. However I will for chapter eight or nine indulge in smut because...well you guys would have to wait.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello everyone, sorry for the major delay, but the last week or so has been hectic. Its only now that I finally have a spare moment to polish and publish this. Again thanks for the reviews and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Again all feedback is much appreciated.**

**Enjoy  
**

The owls flew into the Great Hall carrying letters and packages for the students. Ron saw one approaching him and it dropped a letter. Looking at the envelope, Ron became intrigued

"Who's it from?" asked Ginny. "Fred. Strange he's never written me a letter" he said as he put in his bag.

At the Slytherin table Draco too received an owl with a large black envelope; Blaise looked at the envelope, knowing immediately what it was; "Does she know?" asked Blaise. Draco looked at his friend "Don't know, and I don't particularly care". Draco too put the letter into his bag, saving it for later.

After a pretty relaxing day, Draco was sitting on the bed he shared with Ron, going over his own notes. Taking off his sweater and undoing his tie, he looked at his bag and decided to give into what had been plaguing him to no end. Retrieving the envelope, Draco opened it, reading the first few lines, a smile graced Draco's face, which a moment later was replaced with the most evil sneer that graced the Slytherin's face.

"Happy Birthday too me, happy birthday too me" whispered Draco. Smiling at thought, he whispered; "You're mine Weaslbe, all mine" giving a sinister laugh.

The door opened and Ron entered wearing his Quidditch uniform, which was all dirty and sweaty. Draco looked up and licked his lips; Ron smiled "Well at least there's one who doesn't mind my appearance". Draco laughed; "Give me a minute; I'll just take a shower". Draco nodded, already thinking about how to break the good news.

Ron dried up and put a towel around his navel. Coming back into the room he saw Draco going through his notes; "So any news?" asked Ron. Draco looked up as Ron put on a pair of briefs;

"Yes, I'm glad you asked me that. Did you hear anything from Nimbus?" asked Draco. Ron nodded

"Yeah, they loved my designs. I'm starting September next year. Why?" asked Ron. Draco held the documents he received, Ron walked over and sat down and began to read; his face going from surprise to shock; "Whoa. Is that all yours?" asked Ron. Draco nodded "Yeah Ron, the Malfoy assets are unfrozen. And well I could buy Nimbus and place you as chairman of the board". Ron laughed

"No Draco. I want to be a designer and I intend to get there by working hard". Draco nodded and patted Ron's back; "Good man. I on the other hand intend to work at Flourish & Blotts". Ron nodded; "You love your books".

"Very much so, plus someone needs to keep a daily eye on the place. Even though I now own sixty five per cent of it", Ron was shocked "Wow, you actually own..." Draco nodded; "Yeah and I'm thinking of giving Granger an important position also". Ron smiled "She'll be well happy Draco".

"Great, I'll tell her tomorrow morning" he said and he kissed his boyfriend. "What was the letter you got Ron", Ron stood up and went to his bag "Sorry I forgot all about that". Ron retrieved the letter and opened it;

_Hey Ronniekins_

_It's been three months and not one word from you. I know all the boys at Hogwarts are good looking, (probably not like I am) but mum would like to know if things are going well. I too would like to know because I can't let my greatest product tester go to waste. _

_Anyhow Ron, the reason I am sending this letter is because I need to tell you something. Well to cut a long story short, I've been seeing a lot of Viktor Krum recently, and I would like to get to know him better. I heard from a source, i.e. Ginny, that you and Viktor had a thing over the summer, and what I would like to know is whether or not you're still an item or you've moved on. _

_Please don't be mad at me, you're my brother and I don't want to see you get hurt. Please let me know._

_All the Best_

_George_

_P.S. I'm gay, didn't I tell you?_

Ron laughed at the last comment; Draco looked up "Letter from Viktor?" he said with vile. Ron nodded "Yeah, read it and weep" said Ron as he handed the letter to Draco. Draco glanced at it and laughed his head off "What is it with you Weasley's?" Ron smiled "Sheer magnetism. I better write back and tell him he has my blessing". Draco nodded.

* * *

The next morning Draco and Ron found Hermione waiting in the common room; "Hello" she said and smiled. Ron hugged and kissed her; "How are you?" asked Ron. "Okay" she said. Ron nodded, but he knew she was far from okay. "Anyhow, let's wait for Harry and Ginny". Ron looked to Draco, he nodded. "Sorry Mione, I'll be back in a moment" said Ron as he rushed upstairs, leaving Draco alone with Hermione. The one time rivals were gave polite smile to each other, trying to be as friendly as possible, "So, what plans do you have after graduation?" asked Draco. Hermione perked "Well I hope to get employment at the Ministry, and slowly hopefully I could start a department of liberal laws. Kingsley already mentioned that there might be a chance, but my real intention is to abolish pure blood laws, making muggleborns and pure bloods equals."

Draco nodded; "It won't be easy Hermione. You are talking about abolishing a one thousand year old law". Hermione nodded "I know my intention is to bring muggle culture to our world. Hopefully that could pave the way". Draco smiled "Look Hermione, I need something to discuss with you". Hermione perked up and gave Draco an encouraging smile; "Well, I've come into my inheritance, and well to cut a long story short, I own shares in major companies, including Flourish and Botts". Hermione nodded

"Well Hermione, I was wondering if you would like to come on board with me". Hermione smiled to which Draco sneered "Anything to be around books" both of them laughed; "Well yes, one thing we have in common is that we both like books".

"And Ron" responded Draco. Hermione nodded "Of course. So what would you like me to do there?"

"Well I own sixty five per cent of the company, so I'm the majority shareholder. And I would like to make you well the director of Flourish and Botts". Hermione was gobsmacked "What?" Draco nodded; "Your ideas of bringing Muggle culture to our world is fantastic. I myself thought about it, and that led me to thinking of you. So what do you say?" Hermione shook her head; "Sorry Draco I don't know..."

"Pish posh Granger, you'll be in charge of the day to day activities. Meaning that you control what and when comes into to stock, plus you'll be supervising the workers. Also I've had this idea, which I have to say I copied from you Muggles. And that is expanding the company? Open more branches that will cater to both wizards and Muggles. Can't you see it Hermione. Muggle born wizard or witch wants a reminder from home. What's better than to pop into a branch at Platform 9 ¾ to get a paperback, or even a comic book".

Hermione nodded, "That's a brilliant idea Draco. Plus it'll be great to introduce other things such things as journals, comic books..."

"Movie discs. I overheard a Muggle born talk about it the other day; he says by 2000 there'll be one in most Muggle homes. Imagine if that included magical homes too". Hermione was gobsmacked at Draco's vision; "Okay you got me. What are the terms?" Draco butted in; "Nice flat in London, belonging to me of course. 50,000 galleons per annum to start with plus two per cent in company stock, what you say". Hermione smiled; "Hard to resist. You've got me Malfoy, thanks".

Draco shook his head; "Don't thank me. You're simply the best person for the job. Its time for a change and it'll be great see a James Bond novel next to _Hogwarts: a History_". Hermione giggled;

"What's wrong with the Bond books, and films, they are wicked" said Draco. Hermione giggled harder "That's what Ron would've said. You guys really are in love aren't you?" Draco laughed.

* * *

The weeks before Christmas flew by for the five friends, and the discussion of holiday plans became paramount to everyone, especially to Draco and Ron. One night Ron was revising with Draco until he heard an owl hoot; "Something for you, love" said Draco as he picked up the letter from the owl. Ron thanked him and opened the letter;

_Dear Ron_

_What have you been up to? All these months and you couldn't send your mother a letter! Anyhow now that we've gotten that out of the way, I have to ask you whether or not is true that you and Draco Malfoy are together? Because if you are, or you're with somebody else, I would like I like to meet him. I would like to know who my son wishes to spend the rest of his life with. On another note your father has been promoted at the Ministry, we are all proud of him so when you and your partner come over for Christmas lunch don't forget to congratulate him. _

_George has finally moved on, probably thanks to that boy Viktor. Already asked Viktor to move in with him above the shop you know. Anyway please keep safe Ron, and if you can bring your boyfriend along please do so._

_I love you_

_Mum_

Ron smiled, "I've finally received a letter from mum and not an embarrassing howler". Draco laughed, "Yeah, anyhow Ron what are your plans for the holidays?" Ron looked up;

"Don't know really. To be honest I was hoping we could spend the week before Christmas together". Draco smiled "I'm glad because through my inheritance I received all the houses belonging to the Malfoy's including one in Barbados. So I was thinking you and I shrink our trunks, get to London and apparate there. What do you say"? Ron laughed

"Are you crazy? Of course it's a yes. But don't you want to see your mum?" Draco scoffed

"She's probably shagging her way through potential suitors. Father left her with nothing so I gave her a few million to keep her comfortable. Besides, she won't want to know about me being gay and all"

"So your mum doesn't want to know?" asked Ron. Draco shook his head "Nothing at all. Besides you, your sister and Blaise will always be my true family. You guys helped me no matter what". Ron smiled and hugged his boyfriend. Draco perked up "So are you happy with your suits?" Ron nodded

"Yeah, its great not to wear hand me downs. Mum will be happy". Draco looked down "Err Ron, does she know that you are..." Ron nodded "Of course, and I bet she already knows that we're together. She won't mind love, in fact mum is expecting you and I for Christmas lunch. My mum can be many things but she'll always welcome anyone no matter what they're background". Draco smiled "She sounds nice". Ron smiled "She is Draco. I couldn't have asked for better parents".

* * *

On the express, a few weeks later, Ron, Draco, Harry, Ginny and Hermione sat together talking about the upcoming holidays; "Mum's going to be angry" said Ginny. Ron shook his head; "Sorry, but this is important for Draco and I. Its our first holiday after all".

"That's just brilliant. I can't take Ginny away for a romantic mini-break, and you two do it at the drop of a hat". Ron and Draco were confused; "A romantic mini-break?" asked Draco. Hermione nodded;

"A Muggle term Draco. A couple go away for the weekend". Draco nodded "I see". There was a slight pause, and Draco all of a sudden gave a concerned look to Hermione; "How about you Granger? Do you have somewhere to go?"

At that moment the door opened and Terry Boot stepped in; "Hey Mione", Hermione stood up and kissed gave him a snog to die for. The other two couples looked at each other and were relieved.

"Sorry guys, but I should've told you". Ron shook his head; "Don't worry Mione. We're all just so happy that you found someone nice". Terry laughed "How do you know I'm nice? I could be a bit of a monster" Everyone laughed except Ron; "Cause if you really are a monster to Hermione, I swear that you'll be begging for mercy". Hermione was shocked at her friend's behaviour "RON! How dare..." Terry interrupted her;

"Its okay love, Ron's just looking out for you. I wish I had half the friends you have". Turning to Ron; "Ron look I didn't mean too..." Ron blushed; "Sorry I know you were joking, but I just don't like it if someone would treat Mione badly". Terry nodded; "I understand. Look do you mind if I..." Everyone nodded for him to sit down, introducing Terry into the Golden Trio's group of couples. Whilst talking Ron felt an elation he never thought he would feel. He was happy that Hermione had found a nice boyfriend, he was glad that Harry and Ginny were an item, he was glad that Neville had finally found someone who cared and loved HIM. For once everything was right, the way it should be. However there was one flaw; _'Hope Draco is prepared to be smothered by mum?'_

* * *

The Express arrived and the train was flooded by the sound of doors opening and students rushing to leave the train; Molly Weasley waved and alerted Ron and Ginny; "MY DEARS, RONNIE, GINNY!" Both of them ran to their mother and hugged her; "Oh, I knew you were missing me, but dear me you really are happy to see me" Both children laughed "Of course mum, its always great to see you. Besides Draco is even more", Molly looked up to see Harry and Draco coming towards them; "Oh Harry" she said as he hugged her surrogate son, "Molly great to see you. Where's Arthur?" Molly replied

"At work", looking towards Draco she couldn't help but envelop him in her arms;

"So you're the one who has finally stolen my son's heart?" Draco laughed; "Sorry Mrs Weasley, guilty as charged" Molly shook her head; "Pish posh Draco, Molly's the name. So do you have your trunk?" Ron became nervous; "Well actually mum, we're not going to Burrow just yet, we need to get to one of Draco's houses, we need to fix up the place, especially since its in neglect after so many years". Ginny and Harry bit their lips trying not laugh.

"Oh okay, I understand. But you will be here for Christmas?" she asked anxiously. Ron nodded "Of course, and for New Year". Molly gave a sigh of relief; "Okay my dears, off you go then. Its great meeting you Draco". Draco smiled at the jolly good hearted woman "You too Mr...Molly".

After exchanging good-byes, Draco and Ron found their trunks, and began the journey to the apparition point. Giving a last wave to Molly, Ginny and Harry, off they went to their destination.

* * *

"Is he happy Ginny?" asked Molly. Ginny nodded; "Yes mum, they love each other. I can only imagine the shock over the summer..." Molly shook her head; "It was a shock, but Ron is my son and I stand by him. I only wish him to be happy. I hope I didn't embarrass Draco with my hugs?" Harry suddenly became serious;

"Not at all Molly, one day Draco will tell you about his life so far. All I can say is that its not pretty". Molly looked at her 'son' "Bad?" Harry shook his head; "Worse, my childhood was a blessing compared to his". Molly noticed the mixture of sadness and anger in Harry's eyes, Ginny too noticed, making her go over to her boyfriend and hug him; "Come my love. Let's go home" Harry calmed down and nodded; "Yeah".

Walking towards the car park; Molly asked; "Where is this house of Draco's? I can assume its not the Manor?" Ginny shook her head "No mum, its in Barbados". Molly's world crashed around her; "WHAT!" Both Harry and Ginny laughed their heads off.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry for the long delays, but the days are getting long and dull with work. I hope to have another chapter by the weekend. Hope you're all well and I'm glad you're all enjoying the story so far.**

**This chapter is pure smut and probably the next chapter will also be smut too.  
**

**Enjoy**

Ronald Weasley and Draco Malfoy landed with a thump outside the Malfoy villa in Barbados. Draco moaned "Ow! Why can't apprerition arrivals be less surprising" said Draco as he began to search for Ron.

"Ron, where are you?" Draco heard some sputter and looked towards the pool where he found Ron soaking wet exiting it. Draco began to laugh,

"Think this is funny?" asked Ron, Draco laughed even harder, to which Ron flicked a few drops from his fingers at him. "Oh stop it" said Ron as he also began to laugh,

"Sorry Ron, it's just that it always happens to you". Ron rolled his eyes "Okay I'm accident prone. I'm not perfect". Ron held his hand out to the other boy who took it and got up from the ground. "No one is love" said Draco sincerely.

Ron nodded; "Okay so let's get settled. This place is wicked" Draco smiled "I'll show you around. I bet you're happy you came?" asked Draco. Ron nodded as Draco entered the villa.

* * *

Ron was overcome in awe as he looked at the luxury on display. "Draco this place is, amazing!" Draco gave a devious smile behind Ron's back; "It is. Come on I'll show you our room". Both boys walked into an enormous bedroom, it was all decorated in light colours and the windows brought in a welcoming breeze.

"Different from Hogwarts" said Draco. Ron nodded; "I always love to wake up with a ray of sunlight going through my window". Draco was amused by this fact; "Really, so how come you always shut the curtains back at the dorm?" Ron's eyes softened "Because now a ray of sunshine wakes up next to me". Draco blushed. Although he would never openly admit it, he loved Ron's romantic comments, little comments like that just made always made him happier.

"Okay so let's get settled" said Draco, Ron nodded and enlarged the trunk. Draco was nervous, he wanted his plan to go perfectly, yet hurting Ron was not his intention at all. Leaving the room, Draco quickly stripped naked and came back in to see Ron going through his trunk. Smiling he cast a spell and Ron's clothes disappeared.

Looking down, Ron was shocked; "Draco?" he asked nervously. Draco came into the room and performed a powerful locking spell on the trunk. Ron took in Draco's nude body, and felt his cock beginning to swell "Weaslbe, you won't be needing the trunk while we're here!" Ron was nervous; "Why?" asked Ron.

"Oh Weasley, your smarter then this, don't you realise we are alone here away from civilization. The house is protected by an invisibility spell, Muggle or wizard can't see it. Dark magic has its uses". Ron bit his lip; "So what has this got to do with you stripping me off, and then locking my trunk... oh now I get it". Both boys grinned and Draco went up to Ron and snogged him. "Let's go outside, there's something I want us to do".

Both boys went outside to the pool area; Ron looked up and saw a bed underneath a canopy making his already hard cock turn purple. "Come along my dear" said Draco as he pulled him onto the bed. Ron went down and Draco got on top of him kissing him all over his face. Going down Draco teased his lover's nipples eliciting a moan from Ron.

"Dra.." moaned Ron as Draco began to kiss his hard stomach. "Gods Ron you're so manly" said Draco as he went further down to lick a trail to Ron's navel. Seeing the ten inch cock in front of him Draco licked the head and proceeded to lick the shaft, tasting the pre cum already beginning to leak down. "Draco...oh fuck!" moaned Ron as Draco engulfed his penis and pulled his lovers head down on his cock. After a few short moments, Draco let go and went down to Ron's balls, slowly going down to lick the red head's anus getting it all nice and wet

Ron moaned and began to fist his own cock when Draco slapped the hand away and resumed his sucking;

"Oh Dra...Feels...good" Bobbing his head down, Draco quietly summoned the lube from his robe pocket. Ron closed his eyes and consumed the feeling of Draco sucking him off, never seeing that Draco opening the bottle and pouring a small amount onto his fingers. Putting the bottle aside Draco slowly worked in one finger into Ron's anus, "AHHH" screamed Ron as he felt the intrusion. Getting a rhythm going, Draco bobbed his head up and down in timing with his finger. Letting go of Ron's cock he looked up and smiled "Don't want you cumming yet love".

Adding another two fingers simultaneously Draco began to pump them. Ron was breathless looking at his angelic lover and feeling his fingers lovingly preparing him. "Draco...I'm ready. Fuck me!" moaned Ron. Draco lubed up his cock and slowly teased Ron's hole with the head.

"You ready Weasel?" said Draco, causing Ron to scream "YES. JUST FUCK ME ALREADY!" Draco smiled and pushed into the tight warm hole. "AHHH" moaned Ron causing Draco to panic

"Ron? Sorry I didn't..." Ron pulled Draco down and kissed him, "Do it". Draco nodded and pulled out totally before plunging right back in, "Oh fuck!" moaned Ron. Draco then repeated this action one more time before he began to furiously pump his cock into Ron's arse. Draco licked his wet lips and began to sweat due to the tropical climate and the activity he was doing.

Ron bit his lip and moaned constantly "Fuck Draco!" he screamed "Right there. RIGHT FUCKING THERE!" he shouted as Draco found Ron's prostate, hitting it with all precision. It didn't take long for Ron's arse muscles to start tighten over Draco's penis. "Oh Draco...I'm gonna shot".

Draco slapped Ron's hand away to take over; "Yeah shit that load...Merlin shit that load yeah!" Draco squeezed Ron's cock and it ejaculated. The first spurt all over Ron's torso and the second and third all over his stomach, the clenching also made Draco on the edge;

"Going to cum love "said Draco. Ron shook his head "Pull out. On my face!" Draco pulled out fisted his cock three times before he ejaculated all over Ron's face. The other squirts went for Ron's cheek and mouth. Ron licked the deflated cock clean then Draco licking the cum of Ron's face;

"You taste nice" whispered Ron. Draco grinned and replied "I know I do"

Cleansing any other traces of sweat and cum, Draco went onto lay on his back with Ron resting his head on his lover's chest. Ron lightly caressed Draco's torso as the warm wind swept in warming their naked bodies, thus pushing the lovers into a strong sleep.

* * *

"God's Blaise" moaned Neville as he slowly caressed Blaise's wet body. "No Nev. You're beautiful" replied the wizard.

"What do you mean? You've got muscles and smooth skin and..." Blaise laughed "And you Nev are amazing. You're hairless smooth body is delicious and that face of yours is one I wish to wake up to everyday". Neville smiled "Do you mean that?" Blaise nodded

"After Hogwarts, move in with me. I don't want to be alone anymore. I want to be loved, and I want to share it with you and you alone". Neville smiled "Yes, definitely. I would love to move in with you". Blaise got on his elbows and kissed Neville. Feeling his boyfriend's cock starting to harden, Neville let go of Blaise's lips and looked down. "Do you want me?" asked Neville. Blaise responded "Only if you want to". Neville cast lubrication on charm on his anus and got up aiming his hole at Blaise's cock. Going down inch by inch Neville moaned and bit his lip.

"God's Nev, you're so tight" said Blaise as he felt his boyfriend's warm hole pleasuring his cock. Finally fully inside, Neville began to raise the organ he called his own when he heard a pop. Neville looked around and saw two figures dressed in black enter.

"Alright Nev?" said Dean. Neville was nervous, when Seamus responded; "You're boyfriend has a big mouth". Both boys stripped off their robes revealing their young toned bodies. Dean stroked his erect cock and approached Neville's smaller frame; "Is this what you want? Want to suck and be fucked by black cocks?"

Neville opened his mouth and took Dean's member in whilst riding Blaise. Dean felt Neville's warm mouth over his member, whilst he felt his boyfriend preparing his anus. Seamus fingered the black boy trying to find and tease his prostate, Blaise bit his lip at the sight of his boyfriend sucking off another boy; "Oh Shea" moaned Dean as Seamus slipped his fingers out and inserted his slick cock into Dean. "Ah fuck" moaned Dean as he began to thrust between Neville's mouth and Seamus's penis.

"Come on Shea, fuck him hard!" screamed Blaise, Seamus pulled out and roughly plunged back in; "Yeah take it love" he moaned. Neville was bouncing rapidly on Blaise's cock, thus making Dean miss Neville's mouth. "Hold on Shea. Nev get off mate" Neville got off Blaise's cock and went on all fours taking Dean's cock back into his mouth. Blaise entered Neville and began to fuck him in earnest. With a mouthful of Dean's cock; Neville moaned at the fantasy coming to life, he was so happy Blaise understood his needs. Seamus fucked Dean to match the rhythm set by Blaise, knowing that the rhythm played a part in their pleasure.

Very soon Dean felt his orgasm coming; "Oh Nev, gonna come. Gonna come". Neville let go of Dean's cock; "My face" he moaned as he tightened his arse muscles on Blaise's cock. Dean fisted his cock and ejaculated over Neville. Making his muscles clench leading to Seamus coming deep within his arse. Blaise too felt his impending climax. "Oh love you. Gonna cum, gonna..." and with that Blaise screamed and came deep within Neville's arse.

His limping cock falling out, Blaise went down to his boyfriend anus and began to clean the cum out. Likewise Seamus went down to Neville and licked and kissed his face, tasting his boyfriend's juice. After cleaning Neville up, Dean had his arse cleaned by his boyfriend.

"Boy that was something" said Neville. The other three laughed; "Never thought you were this naughty Nev" said Seamus as he sat down on the sofa with Dean. "Well boys. My boyfriend has a vast sex drive, so it's better if we all went to bed" said Blaise. "Sure, where are we staying?" asked Dean. "Next door to us" said Blaise. Neville was confused, to which Blaise answered; "Poor guys had no where to go. Might as well help them celebrate the holidays in comfort and warmth". Neville nodded "Sorry I didn't know". Both boys shrugged off; "We're so happy you invited us. Thanks Blaise".

Blaise smiled "No problem, sleep well you two". Both Dean and Seamus picked up their cloaks and left closing the door behind them. "Thanks for that". Blaise shook his head

"Don't be, they needed help and I was more than happy to help out. Besides I bet you want to feel Dean in your arse?" Neville blushed "Sorry, look Blaise, I love you". Blaise shook his head "Nev, its fine. I want you to be honest with me and I'm glad you can be open and free to do what you want. Now go to sleep, we have a busy day tomorrow".

"Why?" said Neville, to which Blaise replied with a smirk "You'll see".


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hi everyone, again thanks for all your feedback, I'm glad you're enjoying it. Once again thank you very much to all the feedback, I really appreciate it, thanks to emiliexox, pappy and Vamp1res Suck, and last but not least to trulybliss08. **

**Well on with the story  
**

Ron jumped into the pool and began doing his daily morning laps. Draco walked onto the patio to check if the wards were still holding strong, which they were. Looking towards the pool Draco heard the splashing and the breaths that Ron was making, he couldn't help but admire Ron's body, his chiselled chest his white arse and his long muscled legs. Ron was a god amongst men, Draco went onto the bed and removed the canopy, splashing some suntan lotion on his nude body Draco then laid down and let the sun do its work. Closing his eyes Draco thought about the last few blissful decadent days he and Ron had; never would he've thought that he would be spending time with a guy, let alone Ron Weasley, like he had. And the thought of going back into the world frightened Draco, it would be another six months when he and Ron could return here and do it all over again.

Ron stopped and took off the only garment he was wearing, his goggles. Draco's strict nude policy was totally obeyed by Ron, getting out of the pool he looked at his naked lover on the bed sunbathing on his front exposing that hairless white arse to him. Ron wasted no time and marched over to his lover. Feeling a presence Draco looked behind him and saw Ron stroking his cock;

"What are you waiting for Weaslbe? An invitation? Get up here love" said Draco as he rose up on his hands and knees and felt Ron's strong hands opening up his crevice. Ron delved in and kissed his boy's anus, lightly pecking the clean and surprisingly tight rose coloured entrance. Licking along the outline, Ron delved in further and started eating out Draco's hole; Draco moaned soon his hand was slowly masturbating his cock. Ron saw this and muttered something; feeling the tingle Draco pondered;

"What was that for?" asked Draco. "Cock binding spell, I'd like to feel your arse muscles around my cock not my tongue" said Ron hoarsely before he delved back in and began to wet the entrance.

"Ah fuck Ron!" moaned Draco. Ron pulled out; "Gonna fuck this arse" he said before he gave a final few licks. Getting the lube that was confidently on the table; Ron lubed his fingers and simultaneously worked his fingers into Draco's hole, lovingly preparing him. "You okay love?" asked Ron.

"I'm okay Ron, just make love to me" he whispered. Ron swiped his fingers in Draco's rectum then retracted them. Ron then softly touched Draco's erect and binded cock electing a gasp from his boyfriend, whilst doing that he used his other hand to lube up his cock. Lining up, Ron softly teased the outer rim with his head briefly, before plunging inside slowly and carefully.

Draco moaned when he felt the familiar feeling of his lover's penis entering his warm hole. "That's it, shove it in" he whispered. Ron bit his lip at the feeling, finally invading Draco's hole fully, pulling out then plunging back in softly to get a rhythm, Ron moaned Draco's name,

"Ah Ron, not made of glass!" moaned Draco as Ron pulled out and pulled back in roughly; "Ah!" moaned Draco as Ron began to screw Draco in earnest.

"Ron...Ron... love you so much!" moaned Draco. "Me too...love you forever!" he shouted as the warmth and tightness of Draco's hole began to overtake Ron's cock.

After ten minutes Ron shouted out the spell to unbind Draco's cock whilst he himself felt the feeling of losing it. "Ah Drake...Gonna shot!" moaned Ron. Draco to felt his approaching orgasm as he fisted his cock, thus clenching his arse muscles around his boyfriend, "That's it!" moaned Ron.

"Shoot your load!" moaned Draco as Ron began to ejaculate deep within Draco's anus. "Ah fuck!" moaned Ron as he rode out his orgasm. Draco furiously masturbated his cock; Ron slipped out of him turned his boyfriend on to his back; "Shoot on my face" said Ron as he took over masturbating Draco's cock. Draco ejaculated all over Ron's face, the first hit his forehead whilst the other's his chin and nose. Slipping Draco's cock into his mouth, Ron licked him clean; "You love my cum Weasel?" asked Draco.

Ron laughed "Sorry, but I guess I'm such a whore for you're cum". Draco laughed; "And for my cock. Admit it, you liked being a bottom?" Ron nodded; "Yeah, but I love the strength of your arse also". Draco smiled; "Come on let's get cleaned up, your mum is waiting". Ron got up and grabbed Draco's hand as they both walked back inside to get ready for Christmas lunch.

Walking inside the house Ron playfully slapped Draco's bum cheek, "Do you want to know what I got you for Christmas?" Draco sighed "You've got something for me, you mean it wasn't just your arse" Ron laughed "No. Come on open my trunk and I'll give it to you".

Draco retrieved their trunks and opened Ron's. Ron digged in and pulled out a medium sized jewel box "What's that?" asked Draco as he began to open it. Opening it Draco found a small gold chain with a small heart attached to it; "Ron this is beautiful". Ron smiled and put the chain on him

"It's for you; wear it next to your heart. That way I'll never be far away from you". Draco's eyes began to tear; "Ron" he said as he hugged him; "Love you so much. Don't ever leave me"

Ron pulled back and kissed him "I never will".

* * *

Apparating outside the Burrow Ron, dressed in one of the smart attires Draco had purchased for him, and Draco approached the door. "You ready?" asked Ron. Draco smiled and nodded; "Whatever happens tonight, I just want say that I love you" said Ron, Draco gave a smile to his boyfriend. Ron knocked the door and Ginny opened the door.

"Hey you two, Merry Christmas! Come on in" she said. Closing the door when Draco and Ron entered, she hugged and kissed them both.

"Did Ron break anything?" asked Ginny amusingly, Draco laughed "No he didn't. If he did then he'll need to work it off somehow".

"Draco this is my brother... Disgusting!" she said as both Ron and Draco laughed at her reaction. Molly Weasley exited the kitchen and hugged her son; "How are you?" she said as she kissed her son's head. "Are you okay? Did you have a nice time?" asked Molly, Ron smiled "Yeah I did, very nice. Mum you've already met..." Molly put her hands around Draco and hugged him for all his worth. Draco hugged her back and was surprised, not to mention moved by the love Molly was giving him.

"Welcome Draco. Please sit down, we're having dinner soon. Don't worry its plenty for everyone" she said as she went back to the kitchen. Draco looked at Ron and Ginny; "She's amazing" said Draco.

"She is" said Harry as he came into the room. "Potter hello. Merry Christmas" Harry nodded "Likewise, she is special Draco. She's my mum too you know" Ron and Ginny were moved by Harry's comment. Another knock was heard and Ginny opened the door to reveal George and Viktor;

"Oh hey you two Merry Christmas" she said as hugged George and a surprised Viktor; "Hello I'm Viktor Krum". Everyone laughed; "Sorry it's just that its Christmas and I get emotional". Fred approached his brother "Hey Ronniekins, I see you've really filled out nice. Hello Draco" Draco put his hand out to which George hugged him "Nonsense mate, you're part of the family now" he let go and introduced;

"Guys I'm sure we all know Viktor" Harry shook his hand and Ron did also. Draco looked at the two of them with eyes like a hawk. Molly came out of the kitchen and hugged both of them; "Are you okay Viktor, hope he hasn't given you too much trouble". Viktor laughed

"Don't worry Molly, he's been great, haven't you?" he said giving George a kiss, George blushed and Draco calmed down, he could tell from their eyes that they were only in love with each other. Draco turned and met Ginny's stare she shook her head, telling him not to worry that Viktor has moved on.

* * *

Bill, Charlie, Fleur and even Percy joined the party, with Draco and other helping to set up the table. Ron went outside to get some air. Ron exited the Burrow to get some air, shoving his hands in his pockets, Ron yawned and heard a twig snap, he looked around to see Viktor coming towards him, Ron smiled at him;

"Hey. Getting to warm there?" asked Ron. Viktor laughed; "Yeah getting flushed due to the firewhisky". Ron nodded, "Same".

After a pause Ron saw down a stool along with Viktor; "So how've you been?" asked Ron. Viktor gave a glowing smile;

"Brilliant, actually fantastic, I never thought I could be this happy, George and your family have just been... brilliant".

Ron nodded; "I'm glad Viktor, because when we were..." Viktor nodded; "Yeah. That's probably why I resigned my post" Ron was shocked "You resigned from Quidditch, Why?"

"Fred. Ever since George and I became more than just sex friends. That was over actually to quick to even mention. I don't want to leave him for months at a time". Ron nodded

"You really love him, don't you?" asked Ron. Viktor replied "With all my heart. He was there for me and I was there for him. He was a mess Ron, Fred and he were very close, sometimes when we were just passing acquaintances, he would come out all red eye and his cheeks were dry with tears. I really hope I am the reason he had improved".

Ron patted Viktor's head "I bet you are. Draco and I are also very much in love and I can't bear to think about how we would be apart. I'm glad you and George are together, no one deserved each other better."

"Thanks Ron" replied Viktor.

"Love him and take care of him" replied Ron. Viktor looked up and Ron kissed the boy's cheek, before going back inside.

* * *

"You know what, you make me sick!" shouted Hermione. "Hermione please" replied her mother. "Of all the people you had to hook up with, you chose her!"

"All witches are bitches!" whispered Jane. "What did you say?" asked Terry, "You better apologise otherwise I'll curse you with something you won't walk away from".

Jane laughed and Terry muttered a charm; all of a sudden Jane started to grow facial hair that expanded and expanded; Hermione laughed; "No one insults my girl! And Mrs Granger, forgive me for saying this but the fact you'll choose a hairy dyke, pardon my language, over your own daughter really is something". Terry looked towards his girlfriend

"Want to leave babe?" asked Terry, Hermione smiled at her nickname "Yes, let me get a few things". Hermione ran upstairs leaving Terry and Mrs Granger together; "Make it stop young man" Terry smirked and removed the spell from Jane. "You maniac, get out of my house this instant!" she shouted.

"My house Jane. Technically it's my house and I can just easily throw you two out. But hey the only thing great in this world to me is dead, and I'm going home". Terry and Hermione left the house and walked to the nearest apparition point; "You sure about this?" he asked as he put his arm around his girl;

"Yes, I don't want to see them again" she replied as she began to cry; "Hey its okay love" replied Terry as he kissed her "My family is gone" she cried out.

Terry shook his head; "You have me and the Weasley's" Hermione looked up and nodded "Yeah I do, can't believe they would forgive me after all the shit I put Ron through". Terry smiled;

"But they did, and that's what I call a family". Hermione nodded; "Terry there's something I need to do, you don't mind sneaking into a graveyard?" Terry smirked "Ah Granger, if you knew half the stuff I did then... no sneaking into a graveyard the scariest one yet" Hermione laughed

"I need to see him" Terry nodded and left with Hermione on their way to break into the graveyard where her beloved father lay buried.

* * *

Hermione and Terry easily opened the lock to the gate and went inside, looking for her father's grave. Hermione found the new tombstone which was decorated by decaying flowers. Hermione burst into tears and held Terry for support. Terry magically brought the flowers back to life.

"Do you want me to leave you alone?" asked Terry. Hermione shook her head and turned to the grave.

"Dad, I'm here now. This is Terry, he's my boyfriend I am madly in love with him," Terry squeezed Hermione's hand. "I think about you everyday, please don't hate me for not being with you at the...end. I never knew that... Jean was such a bitch. She's not my mother anymore and I don't want to see her ever again. I'll come by when I finish Hogwarts to see you again. Wherever you are, I just want you to know that I love you, and that you made my home here the happiest. This isn't my home anymore, I hope you understand". Hermione got up and kissed the top of the marble. Hermione turned to Terry and they both walked away.

* * *

After Apparating away Draco and Ron landed into Grimmauld Place along with Harry and Ginny. After entering into the house, the four wiped their feet from salt and ice and took off their coats;

"Thanks again for inviting us Potter" said Draco. "No worries, if I can't spend Christmas with my friends than who could I spend it with?" Ginny tutted "Your girlfriend"

Both boys laughed at Ginny's reply, when a knock was heard; Harry pulled out his wand and called out "Whose there?"

"Terry and Hermione" replied Hermione. Harry opened the door and held the wand to Hermione's head;

"Where did we first meet?" Hermione answered "On our first train ride to Hogwarts"

"What's the spell you gave me a lot of stick for?" asked Ron. Hermione smiled "Wingardium Leviosa" Harry put his wand down and motioned for the two to come in.

"What happened Mione? Are you okay?" asked Ron. "Sorry to intrude on you guys but I have no where else to go". Harry scoffed; "Hermione please, of course you can come in. You two don't need an invitation".

After settling down in the den, with a few bottles of Firewhisky easily accessible, the six friends conferred about Hermione's situation; "It's her loss Mione. But for the life of me I can't comprehend anyone abandoning their child for their partner" said Ginny.

"Another case here" said Draco. Ron put his arm around his boyfriend and kissed his forehead "Don't worry babe" he whispered.

"So what's next for you?" asked Harry. Hermione shrugged; "She can go fuck herself".

After a few more rounds, everyone went to their respective bedrooms, Ron and Draco stripped off and went underneath the covers; "Thanks for a beautiful day Ron" said Draco,

Ron kissed Draco; "My pleasure, I told you everything will be okay". Draco nodded; "Your family is amazing Ron, better than mine ever was". Ron caressed Draco's torso whilst kissing his neck; "Draco you're my family now."

* * *

Blaise, Neville, Dean and Seamus all were resting after an enormous Christmas feast. "Blaise that was the best feast I ever indulged in" said Dean.

Blaise smiled "I'm glad you liked it, because it's not over". Dean and Seamus perked up and followed Blaise to his bedroom, where they found Neville naked and fingering his arse. All three boys' cocks grew hard in their trousers. "You interested?" asked Neville. "Go ahead love; I know you've had your eyes on his arse for a while". Dean kissed his boyfriend and began to strip his clothes off.

"Seamus" asked Blaise, Seamus turned around to see Blaise naked and his ten inch cock erect; Seamus grinned and nodded as he to stripped and went with Blaise to the other bed Blaise had set up.

Dean kissed Neville and began to explore his smooth hairless body licking and kissing his way down; "Merlin Nev, your gorgeous" he whispered. Getting down to his cock he gave it a lick and went further down to his arse, giving the skin a lick. "Hand and knees Nev". Neville complied and looked at the object of his fantasies "Give me your cock" Nev whispered as Dean went round and fed his cock into his friend's mouth.

Seamus was licking and biting Blaise's dark nipples eliciting a moan from the boy; "God your enormous" whispered the Irish boy as he began to suck on the ebony cock. "Ah Shea" moaned Blaise as Seamus began to droll his saliva on the black organ.

After sucking him off, Neville wiggled his hairless arse at Dean to whom he dove in and licked at the crevice, "yeah eat my arse" moaned Neville. Dean pulled back, prying the arse cheeks open, it was pink and clean, a slightly-raised, wrinkled ring of erogenous tissue, radiating irresistible erotic appeal. It was obvious that the boy's anus was getting a vigorous and regular buggering. Dean delved in and began to lick at the anus, thinking to himself how this once shy boy was now a willing horny slut for enormous black cocks.

Blaise was doing the same to Seamus's hairless arse. Blaise admired the Irish boy, although he was stronger and much rougher then Neville, he too had a cute boyish charm one found in a willing submissive. The boy's legs and back thighs were lightly covered by hair of a slightly sandy colour. This ended once it got up to the surrounding area of his arse which was clean, white and, like Neville's, had a very attractive slight bubble form to it. Unlike Neville's anus, Seamus still was pretty tight, no doubt Dean was very versatile, as evidenced from last night episode, not like his darling loveable Neville. Whilst puling back from Seamus, Neville looked round to see his boyfriend moaning, no doubt to Dean's long fingers.

Dean ended and pulled out, Blaise looked round to the couple and mentioned "He likes it hard Dean". Seamus smirked "So do I" Blaise smiled at the boy beneath him. Dean entered Neville in one swift move. "AHH" Neville screamed in pleasure, taking himself in hand. Dean noticed this and stopped Blaise, who was about to enter Seamus. "Blaise, why don't you Shea come round here. Shea, lie down and suck Nev off whilst Blaise fucks you. Poor Nev's going to explode."

Once Blaise and Seamus moved to the other couple's bed, Dean began to fuck Neville, whilst Seamus who was being fucked by Blaise, sucked Nev's cock. Once getting a rhythm going Blaise began to fuck Shea with more earnest; Seamus moaned around Neville's pre cum leaking cock. Neville scrunched his face up in pure ecstasy as he was buggered and sucked by the two guys he first fancied. Blaise was enjoying the tight arse underneath him and ploughed right in. Dean too started to take long hard strokes at Neville's prostate. "Ah fuck" moaned Neville as he was receiving pleasure. "Yeah take that" said Dean. "You always wanted this...did you" moaned Dean. Neville moaned in approve. Blaise too was in ecstasy at watching his slut of a boyfriend being taken by another.

Very soon the tell tale signs of the boys impeding orgasm came. "Ah gonna come Shea!" shouted Neville as he came deep down Seamus's mouth who swallowed him to the last drop. Spitting out Neville's shaft, Blaise suggested; "Dean... pull out...come on Nev...I come...on Shea" he moaned. Dean pulled out of Neville's much abused anus and made lie and his back. Blaise too pulled as Seamus fisted his cock and came all over his stomach. Blaise traced a finger tasting the Irish boy. Seamus moved to be close to Neville, who kissed him, rough. Both Dean and Blaise fisted their cocks "Oh Shea, here I come" moaned Blaise as he came all over Seamus's face, Dean too soon followed as he came all over Neville's face. Tasting their fuck buddies; both Dean and Blaise smiled; "They're beautiful aren't they?" he mentioned. Dean smiled "You have no idea". Neville looked up and gave last strong kiss to Dean

"Thanks mate" said Neville. Seamus likewise thanked Blaise. "My pleasure, go and be with you boyfriend now". Seamus nodded and went over to Dean who licked Blaise tasty cum. Blaise did the same to Neville; "Love you Nev". Neville smiled and returned it. Blaise turned to see the other couple looking at them;

"Love you guys too". Both Dean and Seamus laughed; "We do too" they replied.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey everyone, sorry for the delays but work has overtaken my life. Not fair I know. Anyhow here's the next chapter, I really do hope you enjoy it because I decided to branch out and explore other mentioned couple. **

**Please note that I made a mistake, Viktor is with George and not Fred who sadly passed on in the Final Battle, so I apologise for the confusion. **

**All the Best and please leave feedback.  
**

Viktor and George apparated into the living room of George's...sorry their flat above the shop, Viktor got up and pulled his boyfriend onto the sofa. "Your mother knows how to welcome guests".

George nodded "Yeah, you're full aren't you?" Viktor nodded and smiled "Thanks George". George looked at Viktor in confusion; "For what?"

"For...making me yours", replied the thick Bulgarian accent. George kissed the boy; "I'm yours too". Viktor nodded and caressed his boyfriend's cheek.

Whilst taking a shower George stripped off his clothes and looked around the room he had been sleeping in for the past two odd years. Across the hall was Fred's old room, that had been converted into a guest room, he looked towards the bathroom and heard the water running. Looking around, the room had changed a lot in the last two months; Viktor had put his influences into the room. George didn't mind, because like him Viktor too was a sucker for comfort and homely looks. They repainted the room, got a new much larger bed and had changed the furniture around...together.

George sat on the bed and thought about what would've been if George he'd turned off the small Muggle stove that his dad had given him. If he did, he would've met Viktor but he would've treated him like another customer at his shop. One incident started it all;

_FLASHBACK_

_George put the bacon on the pan and on the already lit stove that was in his den at the back of the shop. He'd been open an hour and there were no customers. September was always the worst month, the holidays were over and adults went back to work and children went back to school. The shop was a booming business when Fred and George operated, but since his brother's death, George simply lost the will to do something different. Sure the shows he put on for the kids made him a fortune over the summer, especially after the death and destruction of the war, where kids and adults alike needed relief. But the loneliness got to him, like it would to any man. Sure the weekly night visits to Tony's Brothel at Knockturn Alley provided much needed relief, but they were simply for relief that did him the world of good sexually. The boys were beautiful and George was very well liked, he was young, he was kind and he was a brilliant lover. But the loneliness was still there, the brothel prided itself on discretion, something that George needed. Homosexuality was not frowned upon, but in George's case it was a taboo. Which self-respecting parent would allow their children to a wholesome fun shop ran by a gay man who used rent boys._

_Just this thought made George depressed, and food normally helped him overcome it. He swore to himself that he would not turn to alcohol, because it would ruin his health and it would be bad for business. So food and sex comforted him. Just like it had Ron, he smiled when he thought of his brother coming out. First he helped to defeat the Dark Lord, and then he came out of the closet._

_'So much for bravery, George' he thought to himself bitterly. The summer that had passed George was very proud of his little brother, but for the first time in his life he was jealous. When Fred had found Angelina, George was happy, but the fact that Ron had the guts to come out angered George._

_'If he could do it. I can too' he thought._

_The shop bell rang and George walked out to the shop. There he spotted one of the most famous boys in the world, his tall well built body and his long nose was a dead give away. "Oh Good Morning Mr. Krum. How can I help?" asked George._

_"Oh hello. I was wondering if you could help me look for a prank"._

_END FLASHBACK_

Viktor got into bed and waited for his boyfriend to get into bed; "Thanks for a great day" said Viktor.

George smiled and kissed "Thank YOU. Good night my love". Viktor kissed him back "Good night". The lights were off and Viktor thought about the day. For the first time in his life, happiness was a word he would associate with himself. It had been tough, but it was worth it. George was very much worth it, he thought about Ron and how he also found love. When George told him about his brother dating Draco, a huge weight came off Viktor's shoulders, because just a few months before, Viktor was close to depression.

_FLASHBACK_

_Viktor woke up in his flat and looked around the mess. Last night was the final game of the season and for the next few months before training, Viktor was free to do what he wanted. Looking towards the space next to him, he thought about the boy whom he, against all better judgement, fell in love with. Ron Weasley had really gotten under Viktor's skin, even though Ron had made it clear that all he wanted was a summer fling with the Bulgarian Quidditch idol. A week before Viktor slept with Ron for the final time, and Viktor couldn't have felt more lonelier then he did now._

_Getting up and into the den, Viktor looked at his calendar and saw a note for the next day, Oliver Wood's birthday was coming up and he needed to have a look for something special for his Captain Oliver Wood who had also joined the team a year earlier. Wood had helped the Bulgarian settle in and made him welcome to the team. Something that Viktor would always be grateful for. The Cannons had accepted Viktor with no problems, despite all the scandals between him and his relationship with the son of the Minister of Magic in Sofia_

_Viktor left the flat and went in search of something extra. He had already bought Oliver a gift, but he felt compelled to do something, play a prank or a joke at his party. Coming to a shop he saw the sign_

_**Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes**_

_Viktor was intrigued and went in, hoping to find the gag in their. However out came a man, a bit older than Ron, but with the same hair colour;_

_"Oh good morning Mr. Krum, how can I help you"._

_"Oh hello. I was wondering if you could help me look for a prank"._

_"Well you've come to right place. Is it for a child?" Viktor shook his head "No its for Oliver Wood"_

_"Oh I know what he would like". Viktor was intrigued and followed the handsome keeper. "How do you know him?" asked Viktor. "Served under him when he was Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team" replied George._

_"Oh, so what... Sorry but what is that smell?" George looked up and saw smelt the burn. "Merlin! Its the stove" he screamed as he ran to the den and turned off the stove, the pan was ablaze, Fred got a cloth, but before he did he saw a beam come in and the fire was gone. He looked to see Viktor putting his wand away._

_"Mr. Krum..._

_"Viktor please"._

_George blushed; "Sorry Viktor, thank you ever so much. I tell you what your purchase is on me". Viktor was surprised; "Oh no, I couldn't do that. I tell you what, how about you invite me for a coffee"._

_George smiled; "Okay, I'll just close up the shop. Don't need to open till Monday anyway". Viktor was puzzled; "But how will we go out". Viktor blushed at his words. "Oh, sorry I thought you would like to coffee upstairs in my flat?"_

_Viktor's brain froze; "Okay" he nodded. George locked the doors and shutters and went upstairs; "Come on up mate". Viktor smiled at the word._

_Once getting upstairs, George invited Viktor in; "Just make yourself at home and I'll get the coffee ready". Viktor sat down in the kitchen and watched George going about the kitchen; "Would you like some help?" asked Viktor. "No thanks". Viktor eyed the boy and had to hide the stain in his trousers._

_George likewise was panicking under Viktor's gaze, trying to keep a cool head. "You sure you don't want help?" asked the Viktor. George turned around and came face to face with him;_

_"I'm okay" said George. There was a pause and Viktor leaned forward and brushed a kiss on the man, George moaned and wrapped his arms around the other man kissing him for all his worth. Letting go both boys looked into each others eyes._

_"Bedroom?" asked George, Viktor smiled and nodded._

_Viktor and George got into the bedroom and began to undress each other. Viktor and George kicked off their shoes and socks and rumbled with each other until they were close to nakedness. After the small tussle George was naked and Viktor only had his opened shirt on. The eyes diluted as he took in the red head's body. Viktor's cock rose up as George approached him and kissed him again, thus removing the shirt on Viktor's shoulders, looking down at Viktor's body, George began to caress the strong slightly hairy muscles_

_"Beautiful" whispered George, "No you are" whispered Viktor. Viktor was everything George wanted in a man, strong, athletic and masculine. Viktor hugged George and began kissing down his throat, getting down on his knees, Viktor sucked in George's thick long cock; "No Viktor, let's get on the bed"._

_Viktor resumed his sucking when they were comfortably in bed. "Ah Viktor..." moaned George as he received the blowjob of a lifetime, "Where did you learn that?" Viktor let go and smiled "Former lover" he replied as he twirled a lone ginger pubic hair; Resuming his sucking Viktor lapped up at the pre cum forming, licking a trail down to his perineum._

_George spread his legs open, exposing his tight arse to the Bulgarian; Viktor dove in and began to lick the anus; 'Similar, yet different' thought Viktor as he thought about his beloved ex._

_George moaned at the feeling of his anus being rimmed, the boys in the brothel were all bottoms, so it was nice for him to be on the receiving end. Viktor then inserted a finger into the tight hole, causing George to meet his thrusts. "More" he cried out. Viktor complied and added two more fingers simultaneously; Moving them in and out and stretching the glorious tight hole in front of him._

_"Lube?" moaned Viktor. George moved an arm to the nightstand and retrieved the vial giving it to Viktor. While still pumping his fingers Viktor coated his cock in the sticky substance. "Ready?"_

_George blurted out "Fuck yes". Viktor grinned at George's eagerness. Removing the fingers Viktor rammed his cock into the tight ginger pubic anus. George moaned in pleasure. Viktor pulled out and then rammed in again eliciting another moan. After exerting and ramming in a few times, Viktor developed a rhythm and began to pump George's arse._

_George blurted; "Yeah...fuck me...yeah...ram my arse...yeah". Viktor was sweating and moaning at the pleasure he was receiving. "EBA" he moaned in his native language. George then screamed out "VIKTOR!" Viktor opened his eyes and with concern in them; "What's wrong?" George pulled off Viktor's cock and got on all fours; giving a nod when he was ready. Viktor rammed back into the hole and began to fuck it for all its worth._

_"You like that?" asked Viktor. George moaning and sweating nodded his head; Viktor reached around and took hold of George's equally impressive erection and began to masturbate it along with his thrusts. "Ah fuck Viktor!" screamed George and the double sensation._

_Within seconds George felt the huge cock screwing him expand. "CUM!" screamed Viktor as he ejaculated deep into George's hole, George was moaning and sweating "Gonna cum". He screamed. Viktor pulled out of the warm anus and turned George around, going down he took George's cock into his mouth before George ejaculated. "Ah fuck" he cried out. The limp cock slipped out of the Bulgarian's mouth, Viktor moved back up and kissed George sharing his cum with him._

_"Thanks" said George. Viktor smiled and continued to kiss him; "Do you want to stay?" he asked. Viktor pulled back and nodded "I would love too"._

_END FLASHBACK_

George opened his eyes and felt his cock rising at the beautiful memory. Viktor turned around and looked up to see George's open eyes; "What's wrong?" he asked tenderly. Looking down he saw the erection through the duvet. "Want some help?" he asked.

George nodded; "Get on!". Shedding the duvet, Viktor, who along with George slept naked, got on all fours and presented his arse to the red head; Lubing up his cock, George got behind his boyfriend and asked "Ready?" Viktor looked at him and smiled; "Always". George then rammed his cock into his boyfriend's once tight anus. Viktor meanwhile marvelled at how George had introduced him to the pleasures of being a bottom, now he became exclusively bottom. Never again he would complain about taking George's nice thick long red cock up his arse.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thanks again for the great reveiws. Where would I be without you guys. Anyhow on with the story.**

On their return the school, the euphoria of the holidays had died down and the dawn of NEWTS had been drawn out.

Draco especially took great lengths to ensure Ron didn't miss anything during revision, making Hermione seemed angelic. One night in their dorm, Ron was sitting at a transfigured table revising his Potions textbook.

"Okay love, now how do we brew Liquid Luck?" Ron closed his eyes for a moment before he opened them and wrote down formula. Draco looked at the finishing touches and smiled; "Perfect Ron, just perfect". Draco wrapped his arms around Ron and kissed him; "I always knew you were brilliant".

Ron blushed; "Not as much as you", Draco shook his head; "You didn't bribe your way". Ron snorted at the comment.

* * *

Meanwhile Blaise, Hermione, Terry and Neville were in the Head Common Room following Hermione's revision timetable.

"So now gentlemen, show me the Confundus charm?" All the boys swished their wands and muttered confundus. Blaise and Terry moved the cups on the table easily enough. Neville however didn't move his by a centimetre.

"Brilliant boys, Nev let me show" said Hermione who guided the boy through the charm. Second time was much more successful, earning congratulations from the others.

"Now boys, its time for Potions", everyone grabbed their books and started revising, which resulted in a quick test being given out by Hermione. Whilst everyone was concentrating, Ron came into the Head's common room.

"Hey everyone" announced Ron. Hermione looked up and shushed him; Ron nodded and sat down waiting for the others to finish. Hermione meanwhile conjured up another test paper and handed it to Ron. Ron took it off her and nodded; Hermione was confused at Ron, who opened up his school bag and retrieved a quill and ink. Starting the test, Ron concentrated and began to put answer to paper. Hermione looked around and saw Neville biting his lip and struggling, Blaise was also putting on the concentrating look, even though she knew that he had long finished the test

'_Not wishing to alienate Neville. That's so cute'_ she thought whimsically, Terry put his quill down and smiled at his girlfriend. To which she replied, Ron then finished the paper and handed it to Hermione. Neville meanwhile scribbled away a few sentences and handed in the paper.

"Okay boys, let's see how we did. Ron; WOW, well done. Full Marks". Ron smiled "Got to thank Draco for that".

"Terry, pretty good, 80%. Blaise WOW again 100%. Neville...". Blaise looked at Hermione, pleading with her. "40% I'm sorry Nev, but I think it's better if I set out a new timetable for you".

Every single person in that room looked at Hermione scathingly. Although obvious to their stares, she didn't acknowledge them; instead she carried on with her schedule.

* * *

Later walking towards the Great Hall; Ron and Blaise began discussing Neville's situation;

"I could murder her" said Blaise. "How dare she ruin Neville's confidence, what gives her the right too... Tell me something Ron, how you and Harry put up with her for so long".

"Look Blaise, Hermione means well. She's just trying to help, you know very well she would never do anything to hurt Neville. I mean, she was the first person she ever met at Hogwarts".

"But tell me Ron, why is she so insensitive to others. I know her home life at the moment isn't exactly wine and roses but..."

At that moment Hermione came round; "The reason why I'm like that is because I care, and I don't want to see Neville fail and be humiliated".

"But you had a hell of a time humiliating him back at the dorm". Hermione seethed; "Better in private amongst his friend's and partner than in the teacher's dorms. Look Blaise I'm only looking out for him, he's my friend too".

Blaise nodded "I'm sorry" he said as he went back to his dorm. Leaving Hermione and Ron alone for the first time since... the previous summer, "I should've cut him some slack" said Hermione. Ron shook his head; "No Mione, Nev has grown a lot over the last year. Its like you said, its better if he knew his shortcomings before the main event."

Hermione nodded; "You're right. But, I should've told him so in private, and not in front of everyone. Anyhow I'm glad you did well Ron, Draco seems to be 'motivating' you?"

Ron smiled; "Yeah, he's pretty much following the same example as you are. Revising, lecturing and testing. It works so why change it".

Hermione nodded; "True. You know this is the first time we've been alone since...forever so,..."

Ron shook his head; "Hermione let's go into that classroom first".

Both of them entered the classroom and sat down; "You were saying?" said Ron.

"Well I just wanted to know what are you're plans after graduation?" asked Hermione. Ron smiled; "Nimbus, sent some plans in last year, and they offered me a position and I took it."

Hermione was surprised; "What about being an Auror?" Ron shook his head; "Not since I discovered myself and met Draco. Hermione we've both seen so much blood shed, I think its time to take a backseat and do what we love. Wouldn't you agree?"

Hermione digested the information; "But what about Harry, are you just going to leave him all on his own!" Ron was surprised at Hermione's words; "What on earth brought this on. He's also given up being an Auror. Kingsley offered him a position in Magical Law, and besides why are you leaving him on his own? Last I heard Draco offered you a position in Flourish & Botts".

Hermione bit her lip; "Yeah he did but... Sorry Ron" she cried out. "Its just that well, I thought us three would go onto the Ministry together, you know. The Golden Trio into adulthood" Hermione cried and Ron hugged her;

"I know. But Harry has Ginny, you've got Terry and I've got Draco. Look Mione, we'll still be the best of friends. Especially you, I love you too much to just turn away from you".

Hermione let the dying sobs come out and she gave a stern look to Ron; "There's something I've always wanted to ask you Ron". Ron nodded; "Don't take this the wrong way but... I have to ask this. Why were we ever friends? I mean we were polar opposites and yet here we are. So why?"

Ron paused, he wasn't offended by Hermione's question but he was careful on how to approach this answer; "Opposites attract I guess. You're my Mione" he said as he kissed her forehead; "My best friend in the whole world. Promise me something Mione". Hermione nodded;

"Whatever happens in our lives, you, Harry and I will always be together, no matter what". Hermione smiled, but still gave off a small sob; "I promise".

* * *

Later that night Hermione was getting ready for bed, Terry was in the shower and she was preparing the bed. Hermione thought about her conversation with Ron. She didn't feel the relief and optimism that Ron spoke about, her chest ached throughout the evening and despite all the remedies, the pain was still there.

Terry walked out of the bathroom wearing a towel. Hermione's eyes diluted at his partial nudity. "Come to bed love" said Hermione as she pulled back the covers and invited her boyfriend to join her.

A few hours later Terry was sleeping beautifully, so peaceful when sleeping, yet a charming loveable handful during the day. Hermione laughed at the thought;

'_So peaceful, yet loveably difficult during the day'_ she thought, the smile leaving her features shortly after her last thought.

'_That blasted conversation'_ she thought as she turned over to her night table and looked at a picture of her, Harry and... '_Ron. So peaceful, yet loveably difficult during the day, just like Ron'_

Despite his optimism, Hermione wasn't satisfied. The conversation was a means to an end, forgiveness and a major step into cementing their friendship for life.

Hermione had been grateful that Ron easily had forgiven Hermione, especially after the stunt she pulled last term. Although she'll keep her promise to the bitter end, the thought of losing Harry and Ron as friends will break her being, she still couldn't phantom the one single fact. A fact that will no doubt plague her for as long as she'll draw breath; A fact she had finally admitted to herself. Looking at the photo, her eyes focused on the smiling innocent twelve year old red head, the image that she'll always remember her friend by. A small quiet sob escaped from her lips as she took in every single detail, and finally thought of the truth;

"_I love you Ronald Weasley. And till the day I die, you are the only person who'll ever make me whole. I'll give up everything to be with you"_


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Thanks again for the great reviews. Sorry for the lack of updates, but work is really getting long and tough now. I hope by next week I could have more free time to start writing the last few chapters to this fic. Anyhow thanks very much for the great reviews, I'm so happy that the feedback has been positive so far. All feedback is of course welcome. **

**Enjoy  
**

* * *

The first day of the NEWTS had arrived, every seventh, and eight year student, was busy fidgeting with nerves of having a quick revision session. Ron and Draco waited in the Gryffindor common room for Harry and Ginny;

"Don't worry love, you'll be okay" said Draco. Ron smiled; "I know I'll be, thanks to you". Draco rolled his eyes; "I know, I'm perfect. The perfect professor, the perfect male and the perfect lover". Ron laughed at Draco's remark.

Coming down the stairs Harry and Ginny were surprised to see Ron laughing, before an exam. "Draco's really done the world of good for him" said Ginny. Harry nodded; "Yeah. It's just that..." Ginny turned to face her boyfriend; "What?"

Harry panicked; he didn't want to worry Ginny, who had been working hard for the last few months. Thinking up an excuse, he carried on; "...I wish it was like this from the beginning".

Ginny nodded; "You're right. Anyhow let's go".

Hermione, along with Terry, Blaise and Neville walked from the Head Dorms to the Great Hall. Neville for once walked briskly; "Merlin, you're really are confident?" asked Blaise.

"Of course, if I fail, I'll still have you and your wealth to support me". Everyone laughed at the remark, especially Blaise who was happy to see his beloved boyfriend in high spirits.

Meeting the other four friends along the way, they all soon walked down to the Great Hall, confident and reassured that there will be a pass marks all round.

"Okay, whoever finishes last, will have to serve the drinks all night" laughed Draco. "Okay, I guess that rules Hermione out" said Ron. Hermione blushed at Ron's comment. Finally arriving at the doors, everyone shook hands, hugged one another. "Don't worry Ron, you'll be brilliant" said Draco as he softly kissed Ron. Hermione, who was behind Terry, bit her lip from crying out;

'_He's supposed to be mine'_ she thought. All of a sudden panic dawned her features, and for the first time in her life, confidence was pouring out of her.

* * *

When the exams were over, Hermione ran out of the Great Hall,

"Hermione what's going on?" shouted Terry. Ron and Draco came up behind him; "What's the matter?" asked Ron. "No idea" said Terry. Harry and Ginny too witnessed Hermione's departure and both of them gave chase.

"HERMIONE!" shouted Harry as he ran after her to her dorm. Hermione reached the outer door and said the password, the door opened and as Hermione was about to close the door, Harry came bursting in.

"Hermione, what on earth!" said Harry. "Leave me alone Harry!" Harry shut the door behind him;

"What's the matter?" asked Harry. Hermione looked at him and sat down. Harry silenced and locked the room; "Tell me what's wrong?"

Hermione laughed, to which soon turned to tears; "What's wrong? I think I fucked up my NEWTS! I think I ruined my chances and I ruined my life, all because..."

Harry sat down and put his arm round her; "Why?" he asked. Even though he knew the answer;

"Because I'm in love with a man who just happens to fancy guys!" said Hermione, she even started laughing at her words.

"He's part of me Harry; I don't think I'll ever love Terry as much as I do Ron". Harry shook his head;

"He loves Draco, and Draco loves him back". Hermione sobbed; "He's mine Harry" she said. "Hermione please, don't do anything you'll regret. Draco may have changed, but he'll harm you if you do anything to Ron. And knowing Ron, he'll make your life a misery if you do anything to Draco".

Hermione considered Harry's words, she knew he was right. "If you just saw them Hermione, they're beautiful together".

Those words sunk in, and created a spark in her stomach that had been dormant for all her life. "Harry, come with me to the Potions lab?"

Harry raised his eyebrows. "Why?"

* * *

"This is wrong Hermione" said Harry who helped his friend with the cauldron. "I know, but if you said they're beautiful together, then I have to see it for myself".

* * *

Ron and Draco meanwhile stumbled into their room, "You okay?" asked Draco. "More than" smiled Ron, who kissed his boyfriend, "Come on, let's get changed for the party" said Draco, who went to the cupboard and retrieved two sets of his and Ron's many suits.

"You look good in gray" said Draco. "And you look good nude" teased Ron. Draco smirked and went into the bathroom. Whilst Ron stripped off his school uniform, slowly he pulled down his underwear and walked to the long mirror, looking at his nude body. A quiet moan elicited from the other side of the room, Ron looked round to see nothing, and Draco was in the bathroom so it couldn't have come from him. Shrugging it off Ron, approached the bed and put a brand new clean white shirt. Next he put his trousers on, smiling he thought about not putting on any underwear wanting to tease Draco with the vivid outline of his cock. Next he put his tie on and then the blazer. Looking at himself he smiled,

"Neat and tidy" he said quietly.

Just then the bathroom door opened and out stepped Draco, completely naked; "Sorry love, I thought about changing the suit too..." he looked up at his lover and his breath hitched. Taking everything in from his bare feet to the suit he had on, to his stubble and long red hair; "Are you okay?" asked Ron.

Draco's breath hitched and his cock unashamedly grew into a painful erection. "You're gorgeous" he said breathlessly as he approached Ron and pushed him on the bed. Kissing him with all his might and rubbing his erection with Ron's suit. Draco pulled away and pleaded;

Ron smiled and nodded; "Want you inside me". Draco went to the end of the bed and unzipped Ron's trousers, pulling them off and throwing them on the floor, Draco smirked at Ron's boldness of going au natural.

Taking Ron's right foot into his hands, he began to lick at the bare toes, Ron moaned and his erect cock began to disperse the pre-cum. repeating the process with the other foot, Draco moved up and took Ron's erection into his warm warmth.

Ron's eyes rolled back as he felt his lover's saliva and tongue pleasuring him to the highest order. Ron caressed Draco's blonde hair as his head bobbed up and down. Ron pulled his hand and tried to undo his tie, when Draco pulled off and stopped him. "Keep it on; you look sexy in a suit". Ron laughed at Draco's comment as he got on his hands and knees.

Draco looked on as Ron wiggled his hairless arse at his blonde lover. Stroking his hard cock Draco, summoned the vial of lube and coated his cock; taking his hand, he then pushed two fingers into Ron's hole. Hitching a breath, Ron pushed back on to the fingers before he was moaning for something bigger.

"Fuck me, I'm ready for you". Draco smirked "With pleasure Weaslbe". Aiming his cock, Draco pushed in all the way into Ron's loosening arse, pulling out and pulling back in Draco began to get a rhythm going.

"Yeah fuck me!" moaned Ron as he pushed back onto Draco's cock. "Yeah like that cock!" moaned Draco. "Yeah Ron, like that cum too". Ron breathed out "Yeah". Ron continued to hitch out moans as he Draco drove into Ron, and Ron met his partner's thrusts; "AHHH. AHHH Fuck!" moaned Ron.

Feeling Ron's inner walls closing in, Draco felt the pressure in his climax approaching. "Cum!" shouted Ron as Draco ejaculated into his lover's hole. "So warm" whispered Ron. Draco smiled and licked his lover's ear lobe.

Due to the slickness Draco's cock slipped out and Ron brought his erection to Draco. Who fisted it until it burst all over his face; Retrieving his wand, Ron cleaned Draco up once the warm cum became cold and sticky. Ron then got off the bed and stood up; Draco looked at the red head's dishevel, yet erotic appearance, his suit matted with traces of cum and sweat, and his thighs playing host to Draco's dribbling ejaculation that was coming out of Ron's hole.

"Perfect" said Draco as he stood up and kissed his lover. "Do you mind if we shower off again, cause I..." Draco laughed and led his lover to the bathroom; "Come on sweetheart, let's get cleaned up".

* * *

The sound of the stall opened and the shower began to run. After a few more beats, a finger came into vision in the dorm, soon the body of Hermione Granger appeared. Sobbing and looking disheleved Hermione went up to the mirror and looked at her face. Her eyes were red with sobs, her nose was runny, and her fingers were cold and sticky. Looking down she saw her shirt ripped open, where her bare nipples were sensitive due to her fingers pulling them. Her skirt was dishelved and her knickers were wet and warm, becoming sticky and cool due to her juices pouring out of her.

Hermione sobbed but she realized now and forever more that Ron would never be hers'. If he and Draco, God forbid, split up he would still be looking for guys. The sexual encounter she had just witnessed humiliated her... and aroused her like nothing had before. She was a voyeur, who was turned on by watching sex between two guys. The humiliation of being cast aside had tuned into a sexual plus and the body of the two guys would forever more be etched in her memory.

Back in her dorm, Hermione cast a major cleansing spell on herself and began to get ready for the Last Ball of the Seventh and Eighth Year Students. Cleaning herself up, Hermione put on her dress and was finally at peace with herself, she had a boyfriend who loved her, and whom she loved, her friends were romantically attached and happy. She had a holiday to attend with Terry, and a difficult job to go to in September. Life had finally become good for the Muggle born and she'd embraced it with all her heart.

* * *

The next morning at the Hogwarts Express, all the Seventh and Eight year students were groggy, yet energetic. Hugs and kisses were all over the place, and professors were being receiving handshakes from the former students.

Harry, Ron, Draco were in the Gryffindor common room all packed and ready to go. Harry had tears in his eyes, knowing perfectly well that he would probably never see his home ever again. Ron patted his friend's back which turned into a bruising hug between the two boys. Ginny came down the stairs with her trunk and looked at the sight; "Hey" she said. All three boys looked up and saw the redhead smiling sympathetically at them.

The portrait door opened, Hermione and Neville came into the room. "The first train is gone, only we last years left" said Neville.

Harry blurted and looked at Hermione, who too was crying her eyes out. "Sorry everyone, but this is my home as much as Harry's".

"Where are you going to go?" asked Draco. Hermione was lost, "Terry's place, his parents have yet to meet me". Draco opened his bag and took out a key; "If anything should happen, here's the key to your new apartment. Don't worry it's been cleaned out, so if you are at a loss you know where to go". Hermione nodded; "Thanks".

"Oh damn it. I forgot something in Blaise's dorm, listen Draco come and help me. Would you mind also helping, Ginny". Ginny rolled her eyes and smiled, knowing that the Golden Trio would want to be alone for the very last time in their old common room.

"Is this it?" cried Hermione. Ron looked at her; "It isn't Mione, remember friend's for life". Hermione wiped her eyes. "Eight years, eight years this has been our home" said Harry. Harry got up and paced around; "This place is everything to me, it's where I became myself, and it's where I met my family" he looked at both his best friends; "It's where I met my future wife". Both Ron and Hermione were shocked; Harry nodded "Yeah, I'm going to ask Ginny to marry me. I don't want to be alone anymore; I've got so much love to give".

Ron began to cry at his best friend's words; Hermione took hold of Ron's hand and squeezed it. Harry noticed this and magically locked and silenced the common room;

"What?" asked Ron, "Tell him Mione" said Harry. Hermione panicked and looked at the red head; "Tell me what?" His naivety and cluelessness was all it took as Hermione hugged her best friend;

"I love you Ron, I'm sorry but I love you". Ron was shocked as he too returned the hug; "I'm sorry Mione but I love Draco". Hermione pulled away "I know". Harry joined his two friends and hugged them both;

"Whatever happens, we will always have each other. Till death do us part" said Harry. Both Ron and Hermione nodded; there was no magical bonding, nor any magical connection. There was simply a connection made through the heart, which itself was more special then anything else. These three friends were for life and no matter what happened, they would love each other, and they would die protecting one another.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hi everyone. First of all I wish to apologise for the very long lack of updates. I know its been a while since my last update, but I simply didn't know how to continue this story. I toyed with the idea of giving extra chapters to the other couples. But I decided to companion pieces, meaning now Hermione/Terry, Seamus/Dean and especially Blaise/Neville will each get a short fic (I'm talking about one-two chapters only) to conclude their part in the overall story.**

**I wish to thank all the users who have marked my story in their favourites. I really am happy you're enjoying it. Feedback is very much appreciated  
**

* * *

Chapter 13

Six years, it had been six years since the first, and only eight year, students had graduated. Five years and eleven months since Draco and Ron moved in together, to both these boys the move represented a freedom, a freedom from dominerring families, although in Ron's case it was a loveable family who held their son's choices in high regard. For Draco it was an entirely different story.

_Five Years and eleven months earlier_

"_So are you ready to do this?" asked Ron. Draco nodded and took Ron's hand in his as they apparated to Malfoy Manor._

_Landing with the usual thud, both boys got up and began to scan the surroundings. The place was much more homelier than before, but this still didn't hold sway for Draco._

"_Mother?" he shouted. Hearing a thud of footsteps, Ron and Draco turned to the stairway to see Narcissa Malfoy, draped in only a silk night gown. _

"_Draco? I'm surprised to see you" she said, looking towards Ron she nodded; "So its true. You and the blood traitor are a screwing each other"._

_Draco fumed "Not only mother. We also are living together"._

_The elder woman laughed; "Well good luck. You there" she mentioned to Ron._

"_Good luck with him, he hasn't got a penny to his name". Draco broke out the trademark sneer and pulled out the black envelope he had received all them months ago._

_Reading it, Narcissa's face paled. "So you see mother, you are still at my beck and call"._

_At that moment a handsome young stud exited Narcissa's bedroom. "Cissy, what's going on?"_

_Both boys were grinning at Narcissa's discomfort. "Nothing Ronaldo". Draco laughed;_

"_Sorry Ronaldo but it looks like..."_

_Narcissa panicked and motioned for the man to go back to the bedroom;_

_Draco smirked and replied; "Mother, don't worry I am going to be generous. I will give you twenty per cent of the Malfoy estate. Also the Manor is yours. I think that's enough to last you a lifetime"._

_Narcissa had been beaten and she accepted defeat graciously "Thank you". Draco turned to his boyfriend and smiled; "Come on, my possessions don't seem so important to retrieve"._

_Ron smiled and both boy apparated back to their apartment._

Back to the Present

Draco set the tea pot on the table, whilst Ron was preparing the plates. Both of them smiled at one another and tried to remain calm despite that their nervousness was evident.

"It'll be fine love" said Ron. Draco smiled and hugged his partner. "You right it will be. You and your family will be there for me".

"Of course we will. I can't wait for it".

"Ne neither" said Draco smiling.

* * *

Ron and Draco came into the maternity ward at St Mungo's. They sat down together in the waiting room as they waited for their appointment. The two didn't exchange a word due to the nerves they were both experiencing. A mediwitch appeared and announced

"Dr. Thomas will see you now"

"Ok thanks" said Draco. They both stood up and they held each other's hands

"So you ready?" asked a nervous Ron. Draco at first was nervous but he then smiled

"Yes Ron I am" said Draco as they entered the room to see their old friend Dean.

"Hi Ron how's it going?" said Dean as he hugged his fellow Gryffindor

"Great Dean how are?" asked Ron.

"Fine, how are you Draco" said Dean as he hugged him.

"Fine thanks. How's Seamus?" asked Draco

"Yeah great. A bit antsy, but it comes with the territory of parenthood"

"I bet it's tough?" asked Ron

"Yeah I imagine most couples when they first have a child are a bit on edge"

"You're telling me" said Draco as both he and Dean laughed

"Anyway so you guys are planning to have a baby?" asked Dean

"Yeah, we were recommended by Ginny so we're here to see what you can do for us?" replied Ron.

Dean Thomas was one of the most respected fertility experts in the magical community. He specifically dealt with gay wizards and witches since they had obviously had the most trouble conceiving.

"Well fertility these days is not a problem in our world, ever since the fall of You-Know-Who; the laws regarding experimentations in Potions have become really relaxed. As you may know I have been investigating for a few years different types of potions regarding fertility, and I have already a number of potion patents that can help both fertility and pregnancy. In other words Ron and Draco you guys could not have come in such a better time like the present."

"So what do you have in mind?" asked Ron

"Well guys I only have one thing in mind when it comes to pregnancies between two males and that is an oval potion. When one of you guys will drink it, it will create two special ovaries thus enabling one of you to create eggs, from there it will be like a normal pregnancy sperm meeting the egg, fertility and so on and so forth."

"Will it be painful when the ovaries grow?" asked Draco

"Not at all. When I conceived, it was absolutely painless. However the birth will be uncomfortable since a caeserian has to be performed".

Draco laughed; Dean was confused, Ron was annoyed. "What's so hilarious?" asked Dean.

"Ron thought that a male would need to push out from, you know".

Dean laughed and Ron bit his lip; "Okay laugh at my expense".

Dean calmed down; "Its no laughing matter guys. I was frightened before I had to give birth. Anyhow, there it is".

"How about the process? Will the carrier experience the same phases like a woman?" asked Ron.

Dean nodded; "Yes he will. Mood swings, morning sickness. Everything will be evident I'm afraid".

"Well yeah let's go for it" said Ron "Definitely" said Draco.

"Fine I'll get a vial and that will be it" said Dean. As Dean left to get the vial.

Draco hugged Ron; "Oh I can't wait to carry our child"

"Draco are you sure you want to do that?" asked Ron

Draco nodded "Yes, I've always wanted to have a child and start a family and now I'm with someone who I completely love to do it with"

Ron smiled and caressed Draco's cheek. Dean came back with a vial.

"Here you go guys." said Dean

"Thanks. So how long it will take for the ovaries to grow?" asked Draco?

"Thirty seconds after you've taken the potion, also I've added a safety precaution. When you two are ready to have this baby, the father will have to sit down on a firm surface and the partner will have to sit and impale himself on the father's penis and wait ten seconds. Then both of you can start making love, make sure when the father orgasms that he doesn't spill any sperm on the ground. The more deeper the penetration the more chance you have to conceive"

"Right thanks Dean. Give my love to Seamus" said Ron as he hugged and kissed him on the cheek

"Yeah thanks a lot" said Draco as he kissed Dean on the cheek too.

* * *

Later that night Ron and Draco were in their bedroom, soothing candle lights surrounded the room. Ron, who was nude, waited for Draco who had taken the potion a few minutes ago. Draco, who was also nude, came into the room and approached his lover. The two shared a sweet kiss and Draco caressed Ron's cheek.

"Are you ready?" whispered Ron

"Are you ready to become a father?" whispered Draco

Ron nodded; "Yes Draco" Draco smiled and went to the bed stand to retrieve his wand. Ron sat on the bench and waited for Draco to come to him. Draco whispered a charm and his asshole were filed with lubricant. As Draco got to where Ron was sitting he turned around and Ron started to finger the hole he loved very much, the hole that will soon be filled with Ron. When Ron felt that he was prepared, Draco began to sit down on Ron's lap, Ron took his own cock and positioned himself at Draco's opening, Draco moaned in ecstasy at the intrusion of Ron's long organ, Ron slowly got allof his penis in Draco and he stopped to wait the ten seconds. Draco felt relaxed and he nodded to signal he was ready. Draco began to move up and down on Ron's cock, after a few times the blonde beauty got a steady rhythm and began to moan in pleasure. Ron rubbed Draco's back with one hand and snaked his other hand around to Draco's front as he took held of Draco's cock and began to pump it.

"Oh Ron!" moaned Draco. "Feels…good" hitched Ron

"Uh huh" moaned Draco. The bouncing continued and the masturbating to Draco's cock continued. "Oh Ron don't stop" cried Draco. Soon Draco felt Ron's cock starting to grow and he knew he was close. Ron felt pre-cum coming on Draco's cock. As if they were one body and one mind the two shouted out "I love you!" and then they ejaculated Draco on Ron's hand and Ron inside Draco. They both panted, Draco turned around and saw Ron lick the cum of his hand. Draco kissed him with so much passion and love.

"Are you ever going to get off of me?" teased Ron

"No I wish I can have you inside me forever" said Draco. Ron was about to say something when a light emitted from Draco's abdomen. Draco got off Ron and stood in front of him.

"Oh DRACO!" exclaimed Ron as he stood up and hugged him.

"You're a dad Ron" said Draco as he kissed him; "I love you" said Ron. "I love you Ron, I love you so much" he cried as he kissed him yet again.


End file.
